Is It Really Love?
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: the yamis and hikaris,seto and joey become a pack of demons mixed of fox,wolf,cat,and dog as they struggled to survive for food and from demon slayers and demon catchers,they're even struggling with love.YYXY,SXJ,YMXM,BXR finished Feb 4 2008
1. The New Pack

Me: i said that i'd do my stories in order,but i couldn't get this idea out of my head! it keeps bugging me and bugging me and it won't go away!T.T

Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh nor inuyasha,which isn't in this story but u'll recognize some things that i borrowed from inuyasha.

**Chapter 1 **The New Pack

* * *

It was night in the forest, the perfect time to hunt, the perfect time for hunters to find their prey to eat. A lone fox demon stalked in he shadows of the night, sniffing for prey as he kept low in the bushes. Ears pricked, nose raised slightly to catch even the faintest hint of prey, crimson eyes on the look out for the slightest movement of any prey moving about in the darkness.

Catching the scent of a juvenille duck sitting far away from the flock of ducks on the lake, the fox demon licked his lips. The fox demon moved silently forward towards the source of the lonely duck. Paws stepping lightly as their owner stopped when the scent of the duck became stronger as the said prey sat unaware three fox tail lengths away. Putting most of his weight to his haunches, the fox demon prepared for the attack.

After making sure that nothing would interrupt him, the fox demon launched at the duck, biting around the neck for an instant kill. After killing the duck, the fox demon picked it up its prey and walked towards his den. There he came into his comfortable den and began plucking out the feathers. After plucking out the feathers, the happy fox demon ate up the duck, satisifying his hunger.

But as the black fox demon finished up its dinner, a demon catcher, a person who hunts demons and sells them for money, quietly came up from behind the fox and threw sleeping powder into the den. Even though the fox demon wasn't tired, it fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yami woke up, he realized he wasn't in his den anymore, instead he was in something cold and dark, and he could smell other demons with him too. Realizing that he wasn't in his fox form, Yami sat up. As soon as his crimson eyes could see in the darkness, he saw wolf demons, cat demons, dog demons, and other fox demons.

"Hey there cousin." called a familiar voice, Yami whirled around to face a familiar brown and white wolf demon with blue eyes.

"Seto?" Yami wondered.

"Who else would I be?" Seto growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that its been so many years." Yami said.

"Yes it has, and I'm surprised that the demon catcher caught you of all demons." Seto joked.

"Shut up." Yami hissed.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Yami wondered.

"We can't, not until we're sold." Seto answered.

"But everything has a weak spot, we just need to find on in this cage and get out." Yami said as he began looking around for a way out.

"We've already tried, so there's no hope of escaping." said another wolf demon.

"Maybe you haven't tried hard enough." Yami said, still sniffing around.

"Believe me, we've tried and tried but nothing has worked." said a cat demon.

"How old are all of you?" Yami asked the other demons.

"We're all young." everyone replied.

Yami smirked. "Then you'll get to experience a stronger demon who's older."

Yami transformed into the form where he looks human but with fox ears, claws, fangs, and a fox tail. Standing up and letting his hands feel for the roof, Yami then started to attack the roof with razor shart claws, making scratch openings after attacking a certain spot after many minutes of scratching.

"Seto, could you take care of the rest?" Yami said as he sat down, blood oozing from one of his claws.

Seto nodded, transforming into a human like demon but with wolf ears, big claws, fangs, and a wolf tail. Getting on his knees since he's much taller, Seto began raking his powerful claws against the roof, creating the hole to get bigger. Soon other wolf and fox demons joined in to help, and the only dog demon in the small space started to help as well, although he was a little clumsy.

"Hey, stay out of the way mutt." Seto growled at the dog demon.

"I'm only tryin' ter help here!" the dog demon snapped.

Then the opening got big enough for any demon to get through, and one by one the demons climbed through the hole. Silently, the demons scattered to go their own way. Yami came out last with a small white fox demon with amethyst eyes, ebony hair standing up tinged with violet and yellow bangs that frame the fox demon's cute face.

"Come on little one, you can come with me." Yami said, putting his arm around the smaller demon's waist, guiding him towards the mountains. As it turns out, Seto followed Yami and the small demon fox, tagging along was also a dog, two cats, two wolf demons followed Seto and Yami.

When the group reached the mountains, Yami stopped to look behind him to see that he had somehow became a leader of a small group of demons.

"To start off, what are your names?" Yami asked.

"I'm Joey." the dog demon who snapped at Seto earlier. Joey has dirty blonde hair with brown dog ears and a dog tail, his hands are replaced with paws.

"I'm Bakura." said a white grey wolf demon. Bakura has white hair as well as white furr, dark brown eyes, and strong shoulders and legs for good running and hunting big prey.

"I'm Malik." meowed a spiky sandy blonde haired/furred cat demon. Malik is tall for a cat demon, with tan skin and lilac eyes, and the freakiest smirks and smiles ever! His laugh is even wierder...

"I'm known as Marik!" mewled another cat demon, sandy blonde hair/fur and lavender eyes, tan skin, and his smiles aren't as melacing as Malik's.

"And I'm Ryou." introduced a white wolf demon, white hair like Bakura's but not as messy. Ryou is smaller than the other wolf demons, his tail fluffy for a wolf demon but still wolf like, his green eyes sparkle with innocence.

"And who would you be little one?" Yami asked the little white fox demon.

"Y-Yugi." the little fox demon mumbled.

Suddenly Yami's stomach growled in hunger, and soon the other demons stomachs growled for food.

"Looks like we need to hunt." Seto said.

"Then let's split up into groups and work with a partner." Yami suggested.

"But you have an injury, and not to mention you left a blood trail along the path we took in the mountains." Ryou pointed out.

Yami looked at his right claw, and indeed it's still bleeding. The fox demon didn't even notice that his claw was bleeding for so long, he didn't even know of the stinging pain until now.

"You'd better get that treated, I have a feeling it's already infected." Ryou informed.

"Right, I'll stay here and take care of my injury." Yami admitted, sitting by a huge rock, licking his claw to get rid some of the blood.

"I can heal it, I'm often good with herbs and healing." Yugi muttered in almost a whisper.

"Thank you little one, I'll need all the help that I can get for his claw." Yami smiled at the smaller fox demon.

"Right, as you two stay here we'll go and get some dinner." Malik said as his tail tapped Marik's shoulder to indicate that they're partners in hunting.

"And we'll each bring back something for you two." Seto explained as Bakura and Ryou left, leaving the blue eyed wolf demon to be with the dog.

"Come on, I'm starvin'!" Joey exclaimed.

"Will you just shut up? We can't scare off the prey from all of your barking." Seto complained.

Joey growled in response.

As the two left, Yugi brought some herbs and chewed them, mixing them together and rubbing the mixture on Yami's injury. It stung a little but anything was perfect as long it was Yugi who did the healing. Yami snapped out of his daze, wondering exactly what it was he was just thinking.

Soon the others returned, Malik and Marik brought back a goose, Bakura and Ryou brought back a mountain goat, Seto and Joey came back with a kid(a baby goat). Yugi nervously took the goose while Yami shared the two white wolf demons with the mountain goat. After eating dinner and much talking of each other's past, the new formed pack went into a peaceful sleep as the sun started to come up.

* * *

Me: well tell me what u think.

Review plz!


	2. The Attack of Demon Hunters!

Me: yay! I'm surprised that this fic has started with five reviews,more than any other of my fics started off with! yay! and since i'm all happy and that this fic started out really good, i'm gonna keep going with this fic. and I'll also try to update Destiny's Illusion, but that depends on how much time I can have...

Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh

**Chapter 2 **The Attack of Demon Hunters!

* * *

As Yami slept, his sleep was soon corrupted by the smell of demon hunter, the sight and smells of blood, and darkeness. Yami twitched and flinched as the dream went on, his comrads looked over at their leader in worry as the said fox demon kept flinching and twitching uncontrollably.

Yami's Dream

_Yami ran and ran from the demon hunters, even though darkness surrounded him he still ran on. There was blood everywhere, which isn't helping the fox demon as he ran, almost slipping and sliding on the red liquid. His sensitive fox ears heard the fire of a gunshot, afterward he heard the cry of one of his comrads. _

_Stopping, Yami turned around to help the injured comrad, hearing the wail and crying of the little fox demon he knew as Yugi. Crimson eyes glowed with rage, Yami started to run faster until he reached Yugi, dodging the fire of gunshots, Yami took Yugi in his arms and ran. _

_The fox demon leader found a hiding place and set Yugi there. After making sure that Yugi was safe, Yami turned back to the demon hunter. But as Yami got closer to the demon hunter, the fox demon ran faster to attack._

_Leaping over a boulder, Yami transformed into his true demon form, catching the demon hunter in surprise as they both fell to the ground. Yami growled and snarled, scratching and biting the demon hunter as the fox demon kicked the rifle away from the hunter. When more demon hunters ran forward to help the injured hunter, Yami stepped back, glancing at the hunter he just attacked. Crimson eyes stared into..._

Yami screamed as he woke up, panting and gasping for air. Looking around the cave, Yami realized it was all a dream, sighing in relief the fox demon sat up. As he sat up he met the other demons looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You were flinching and twitching in your sleep." Ryou informed.

"I was?" Yami wondered, thinking back to his dream.

"And you were growling and snarling too." Malik said.

"Did I?" Yami asked.

"I'm guessin' you had a nightmare?" Joey asked.

"You could say that..." Yami answered.

"Did you have one of those dreams?" Seto asked, catching on with Yami's nightmare.

"Yes, now let's get going." Yami said, standing up and transforming into his fox form.

"Why must we go now? I'm starvin'!" Joey complained.

"We can eat along the way, but we must go, _now._" Yami demanded, walking ahead of the others as they transformed into their wolf, cat, and fox demon forms. After they transformed, Yami took off in a fast trot, the others followed suit.

As the group went deeper into the mountains, Yami stopped and sniffed around. His sharp nose caught the smell of blood, and demon hunters. When the fox demon leader smelled the scent of blood, Yami froze in fear. Seto watched his cousin, seeing how Yami froze suddenly, shaking in fear. The air around them was soon overwhelmed by Yami's fear scent.

Seto sniffed the ground, catching the scent of demon hunters and blood. Raising his head up immediately the wolf demon quickly grabbed Yami between his mouth and ran towards the nearest path that leads away from the hunters and slained demons. The rest of the pack followed Seto as they too caught the scent of hunters.

When the pack stopped to take a breath and hide in the shadows of the rocks. As Seto let Yami go the fox demon tried to run, but his cousin quickly pulled him into a stop by biting the tail. Whimpering, Yami began struggling to get his tail free from Seto's jaws.

Yugi came up to the black fox demon, nuzzling him to help calm Yami down. Their leader soon stopped whimpering, but kept shivering, and again the air became overwhelmed by his fear scent.

A falcon screeched from the skies, circling over the hiding place of the pack. Hearing the screech, the pack bolted into a full run. Running as fast as they could to get away from the hunters, but the falcon followed the pack, keeping the hunters in check where the demons are heading.

Yami ran and ran, trying to run faster to get away from the demon hunters. One of the hunters caught up with them, and Yami's ears heard the gunshot, and Yugi's whimpering and wailing soon followed the gunshot. Growling, Yami veered around and ran to Yugi, taking the little fox in his mouth and bolted into another full run, dodging the gunshots as he did.

Yami caught up with the rest of the pack, the leader ran faster until he was side by side with Seto, matching every stride of the wolf's run. Gently handing Yugi to Seto, Yami licked the little fox's wound before the black fox demon turned around and began his attack to the demon hunter who shot the smallest demon of the pack.

Bakura and Malik turned around to help out their leader, wondering if Yami went mad. As Yami ran, he transformed into his true demon form. A ten foot tall black fox with crimson ears, paws,nine tails with a crimson red tips, and under his belly. On his forhead is a glowing Eye of Horus, his nose sharp and long, his crimson eyes glowing in anger.

Leaping over the boulder, Yami caught the hunter off guard as they both landed on the ground, the big fox demon was shot in the chest. Ignoring the pain, Yami growled and snarled as more hunters ran torwards the demon. Taking the nearest hunter on his right, Yami shook his head, breaking the hunter's bones as the demon shook him. Letting the hunter go, who knocked down two hunters. Yami stepped on another hunter as the one who shot Yugi stood up and aimed his rifle at the fox's heart.

Yami looked at the hunter who's aiming a shot at him, looking into his brother's face. Bakura and Malik appeared, in their true demon forms. Bakura a twenty foot tall white grey wolf, with a scar on his right eye and cheek, two tails, and lots of fur on his powerful shoulders and chest.

Malik a sandy blonde colored wolf with lavender tips on his ears, two tails, paws, and under his belly, he too is tweenty feet tall. Both wovles growled and snarled, making the hunters back away, Yami gently grabbed his brother in his jaws and ran back the other way, the two wolf demons right behind him.

* * *

Me: well i hope u all liked this chappie, and i hope this'll keep ya busy for a while. for i may not update until tomorrow so plz be patient, im having a friend over at my house.

Review plz!


	3. Injuries Old And New

Me: sorry fer not updating this one.

Warning: there's a lot of blood in this chappie,so if u dont like it then plz dont sue me.

Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh

**Chapter 3 **Injuries Old And New

* * *

Yami ties his best to keep running, not dropping his younger brother as he did. The two demon's, Bakura and Malik, are still running alongside their leader, noticing the blood on their said leader's chest from a bullet wound. Luckily it wasn't at the left side where the heart is, but instead the wound is on hte right side.

As the three found themsleves into a mountain full of muddy pathes, it was getting harder and hardert to keep the pace without slipping. But Yami went on, confused, Bakura and Malik started to get worried over their leader. When suddenly, Yami slips from taking a wrong step. Both he and his brother fell, Bakura and Malik split up. Bakura set off to find Yami while Malik searched for the rest of the pack for help.

Asa, Yami's younger brother, woke up to find himslef on his brother's back, who is currently unconcious. Asa was put under a spell to be a hunter, now the spell is off thanks to his brother. Gently Asa got off the furry back, and inspected his brother's wound. Seeing that the wound is deep, and the only way it'll entirely heal is by taking the bullet out and sucking out the bad blood that's been affected by the bullet.

Asa gently stroked his brother's cheek, trying to get Yami to wake up. Slowly, the familiar crimson eyes opened up.

"Nii-sama, I need you to sit up for a bit so i can take that bullet out. I trust you not to bite my head off." Asa explained. Yami slowly stood up on his front legs as his back legs stayed where they were, the pain in his chest making the fox demon growl.

Asa cautiously came up to the wound, first the began sucking and spitting out the almost black blood from around and inside the wound. After about a few minutes of sucking and spitting, Asa slipped his hand inside the wound, Yami growling in pain but never moved. Asa tried to everything as quickly as possible so that his brother wouldn't go through any more pain, his fingers found the bullet.

Quickly Asa pulled his hand out when his hand clutched the iron bullet, Yami letting out a howl of pain. Asa gently rubbed around the wound, trying to help the pain to stop. When the howling stopped, Yami stood up. Asa stepped away, transforming into his true fox form. Asa's true form is a white fox, smaller than his older brother, and instead of nine tails Asa has four tails.

Yami let out a calling howl, soon a familiar howl of Seto and the other's answered with the howling of welcome and relief. Together Yami and Asa howled together, they kept howling to give a lead for the pack to follow. Soon the whole pack were in view, Seto running down to meet his cousins. The brown and white wolf playfully nipped and jumping up and down happily at his two lost cousins.

Soon the whole pack is jumping up and down, giving their leader and newest member of the pack a welcome greeting. Yugi limped slightly when he walked up to his leader in greeting as Seto licked his leader's face affectionately. Noticing the little white two tailed fox coming up, Yami stopped Seto to stop licking, the leader came up to Yugi and sniffed the wound on the smaller's right hind leg.

The wound is healing well Yami could tell. Yami stopped sniffing the wound and looked at Yugi with a smile, the little fox smiled back. Suddenly Yami let out a howl, a howl that means that the pack is to follow him. The pack howled excitedly, wondering where their leader is taking them, and so Yami broke into a run, his pack following suit.

* * *

Yami led his pack for days on end, leading them towards familiar territory that he hasn't been through for years. Both Asa and Seto realized what their leader is trying to do, and they don't like it. But the two kept themselves quiet, even though they stayed quiet the pack could tell that they know something. The pack doesn't press on the two, for the whole pack is excited to where they are going.

The weather suddenly changed from summer to autumn, many animals and demons alike, are growing their thick winter coats. The green leaves turned the many colors of autumn, the grass no longer green, bears eating up what they can for the winter hybernation, rodents scurrying to gather up nuts and seeds to gather for the upcoming winter. Yami is still leading his pack to his destination, his two family members becoming more afraid for what would happen if their leader tries to attack the valley.

The valley that Yami, Asa, and Seto grew up with most of their lives, the best valley for a pack to grow and thrive. The valley is big, and beautiful, full of life, only this kind of valley is fit for the best, but the leader of the best, is abusive, a murderer, a cold hearted killer. The leader is Aknudin, father of Seto, uncle of Yami and Asa, brother of the former leader, Aknemkhanen.

Yami knows the true nature of the leader, for he witnessed himself what Aknudin does for what he wants, his lust for power destroyed his own family, Yami's parents, his other siblings to where only he and his younger brother Asa are whats left of Aknemkhanen's children.

As the pack walked on into hills, snow began to fall. The snow fell hard in a snowstorm, still Yami led on, taking his pack to the base of the dark, and harsh mountains that surround the valley. The valley where Yami and his only family members left were born. Turning around to face his pack, Yami told them that they would stay here, at the hills. The pack cheered in happiness, for they loved the hills, enough for many dens, and for to hide from their prey.

Already the pack is having discuss of who's mate is whose. Marik and Malik have always been mates, but since Marik is younger, he hasn't reached his time to have pups, this year is the first year he can have pups. The two are excited with the coming of new pups coming up.

Bakura and Ryou are getting to the point that they confessed their feelings, many congratulations were given to the two. Asa is planning to wait until he finds his mate, while the last four of the pack are having trouble with a big love triangle.

You see, Joey loves Seto, Seto loves Yami, Yugi loves Yami, and Yami is having no idea how to solve this. Unfortunately Joey would get into fights with Seto, making things much worse. The fights became more violent, until finally Asa steps in.

"You two need to stop! We're low on storage of herbs as it is, and why don't you two just stay away from each other as our leader chooses his mate." Asa suggested. What the fox said helped, for Joey and Seto stayed away from each other, leaving Yami going through even more pressure as to who he would have as a mate.

Seto is trustful, strong, intelligent, good at keeping promises, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Yugi is pure, sweet, cute, looks beautiful with a smile, and always tries to keep smiles on his friends faces. Yami is torn between which one to choose, he then chose to look at them in a different perspective. One where he thought what would happen if he chose Seto.

Yami immediately thought that he would never be able to live happily for the two of them have knowledge of leadership, the two wouldn't stop but bicker and fight over what would be right. The demon fox thought what would happen with Yugi. His immediate thought was that he would be able to teach Yugi everything he needs to know, what to do, and what not to do, and Yugi is the type who would give Yami the upperhand most of the time unlike Seto.

The fox sighed at his conclusion, thinking over it a second time for good measure, Yami got up and let out a gathering howl. The pack got to their feet, already knowing what Yami has to talk about, the pack is eager to learn who Yami will chose as a mate.

"Forgive me the long wait, but until now I've finally figured out what to do. I've decided to have Yugi as my mate." Yami announced, the ones who already has a mate cheered and congratulated, Yugi had a slight blush, and Seto growled in frustration.

"If you dissaprove Seto, then leave the pack, when you realize why I've chosen Yugi, its not because I love him, its also because he will help me with my duties." Yami said, Seto growled even louder.

"Look Seto, our leader chose Yugi for a _reason_, its best you let it go." Ryou added. This only made Seto growl louder, turning towards the smaller wolf, Bakura growled deep in his throat in warning, getting between Seto and his mate.

Having enough with this, Yami leaped forward and bit onto Seto's ear in a painful manner making the wolf wimper, struggling to pull away. When Yami stopped, Seto got the point and ran with his tail between his legs.

"Remember what I said Seto, don't come back until you understand." Yami called out, Seto turned one ear back, letting the other know that he listened.

"Is it wise to let him go brother? When we're so close to the valley, Seto would go to Aknudin." Asa asked, the rest of the pack began to wonder what the fox is talking about.

"I trust him enough that he won't go to his father. After all," Yami said, turning to his brother. "You know very well that Seto hates his father for what he's done. Don't you remember brother? Aknudin is the reason why we're here, I can't let the pack he's leading suffer any longer."

"You're going to attack Aknudin this winter? But why? You know we're outnumbered!" Asa exclaimed, as the rest of the pack began to catch on to what the two brothers are saying.

"No, not this winter." Yami answered. "I'm going to wait until the time is right for to strike down Aknudin, and end his reign."

Asa tried to say something but Yami went on.

"But I can't do it alone, I'll need all the help I can get for to defeat Aknudin, I'll need help from everyone of you." Yami begged as he looked around his pack.

"We'll stand by you, we'll ready ourselves for the fight." Malik growled.

"And for those who can't fight, must learn the basics, while I'll be the one who takes care of the herbs and healing wounds." Ryou suggested.

"Thank you Ryou, when we attack I'll make sure its in the winter, that way you'll be harder to find in the snow." Yami said.

"That would certainly help." Ryou approved.

"I'll be teaching the defenses and tricks to get away." Bakura offered.

"I'll teach the basic attacks." Malik said.

"And I'll tell all the secrets that the pack that's just living on the other side, all of their weakenesses, and their strengthes." Yami said, soon the pack approved of their stradegy to take over the valley and end the pain of Aknudin.

* * *

Me: sorry it took so long! but i tried to get this chappie as long as possible, hope this is good for u guys. and don't worry about Seto, he'll be back.

Review plz!


	4. The Fight

Me: well,now my three newest fics are all at chappie three,and so with that,I'll update this, then Aquatic Opal, and then War Against Demons. ill try to update these as fast as i can,but with a minimum day today,I get more time to update.

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

**Chapter 4 **The Fight

* * *

The training went well for the pack, for now they're all getting better at attacking, defense, and escaping in a clever way that only Bakura knew of until now. And as the training turned into practicing, Yami would also have them excersize once in a while. The leader would have the pack race around hills, from start to finish it was always Bakura when the leader wasn't running.

Yami had told his pack everything that he knew of about the other pack on the other side of the mountains. He told them their weaknesses, their strenghts, and the many secret paths that go through the harsh mountains. As the pack got stronger, it was getting close to the mating season, and this year was both Marik's and Ryou's first year to actually have their first litter.

Even though Yugi is Yami's mate, the smaller fox demon isn't old enough to have kits(a fox way of saying babies). And both leaders are happy about that, for Yami has to first teach Yugi to do and what not to do, and the smaller would be tought that with just one look he knows that the other wants. And since Yugi is younger and not yet ready for to have kits, then the two would get to know one another better, and more time to learn how to keep the pack together and share a strong bond.

Soon it was spring time. The winter snow melted and giving new water to the flowing rivers and into the lakes. It was here on this day, that Malik and Bakura mewled and barked in happiness. For today was the day when the kits and pups were born. Malik is a father of three healthy kits, and Bakura is the father of five pups. The two were so happy that they jumped up and down, Bakura letting out a howl of celebration.

Joey on the other hand, could feel only envy towards the two new fathers. Seto hasn't come back yet, but the dog demon still keeps his hopes that the other would return. Yami too is worried that his cousin hasn't returned, but he pushed the thought away as he got up to check on the new arrivals.

Yami chose to head towards Bakura's den, since the leader knows that Ryou wouldn't bite his head off for trying to come in. Peeking his head into the den with a questioning look, Ryou nodded in permission. And so the leader came in, and looked at the five new wolf pups, Ryou suckling them as they made small puppy sounds.

Four of them are white, and two grey like Bakura's pelt, one who was slightly bigger than the others. Sniffing each pup carefully, Yami identified three girls and two boys, smiling happily, the leader couldn't help but feel happy for these small, yet beautiful pups.

"Have you decided any names for them?" Yami couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, this female," Ryou said, referring to the smallest white female pup. "Is Akina(1). Then the other white female is Moro(2), and the grey female is Ruri(3)."

"And the boys?" Yami wondered.

"The grey one is Akefia(4), and the white male is Ryuu(5)." Ryou answered in hapiness.

"Ryuu? Sounds like your own name." Yami pointed out.

"Bakura came up with that one, he says that Ryuu means dragon or something." Ryou beamed.

"Well, you have beautiful pups, and once they're old enough, I'll assign mentors for them if you want." Yami suggested.

"Sure I don't mind." Ryou said before he added, "And thank you."

"Your welcome." Yami replied before he left the den and towards Marik's. As Yami left, Yugi took his place going inside his friend's den. With one ear pointed back, Yami heard a squeal of happiness from Yugi. The black fox smiled, even though Yugi is smart and young, he still acts like a kit.

Outside of Marik's den, Yami peered in slightly until he heard "You can come in." from the cat demon inside. Walking inside cautiously, the leader inspected the three kits. All three mewling cutely as they suckled, Yami was surprised that cat demon kits were actually smaller in birth than the wolf demon pups.

Sniffing each one carefully, Yami identified on girl and two boys. This is going to get tough with these kits Yami could tell, but happy that the pack is getting bigger.

"Have you found any names?" Yami asked.

"The girl is Isis, the smaller male Edan, and I can't think of what to call the bigger of the three." Marik answered, looking at the said big kit.

Yami thought for a moment.

"How about Asad? It means lion, so why not Asad?" Yami suggested.

"Asad...yeah! That sounds great, thanks Yami." Marik beamed in happiness, smiling at his leader.

"No prob, I'm glad to help." Yami smiled back, heading out of the den, hearing Marik purr in excitement. Once again Yugi switched places with his mate, and again Yami smiled when he heard the cute squeal from the small fox.

While Yami was waiting for his mate, Bakura came up to him, looking over the tails.

"Yami, you grew another tail, last time I checked you had nine tails. Now I see ten." Bakura said, pointing his nose to the now ten tails on his leader.

"A fox grows a tail every year. So now I'm ten years old, ten is the limit to how many tails I can have." Yami explained.

"Then Yugi was a year old when we came into the pack right?" Bakura asked, looking back to the memories of Yugi having only one tail.

"Yep, now he has two, for he's two years old." Yami said.

"How old can a fox be for to be ready to have kits?" Bakura asked.

"To at least four years old.." Yami answered.

"Four years?" Bakura echoed.

"Yep, so in two more years he'll be old enough to have kits." Yami said.

"Then why don't you mate with somone else so you won't have to wait that long?" asked a familiar voice. Both fox and wolf turned their heads to see big, thin Seto with parts of his fur matted into clumps.

"Whew, looks like Mother Nature wasn't kind to you during the winter." Bakura said, when he realized it was Seto.

"Are you still going on about me choosing Yugi over you?" Yami growled lightly.

"So it is true that great minds think alike." Seto growled.

"Seto I told you not to come back until you understand my situation of choosing Yugi instead of you." Yami growled, standing up on all fours, his ten tails seperating and pointed up in the air, trying to intimidate the wolf to go away.

Instead of backing up, Seto stepped forward. "I will not tolerate you to have Yugi by your side!"

"Seto I said leave!" Yami shouted, growling deep in his throat to prove his point.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice!" Seto snapped, leaping at the other. Instantly the two began to fight, Yami trying to fight for defense as Seto did the attacking.

The growling and snarling cought the attentionn of the rest of the pack, Malik and Bakura instantly guarding their dens in case the two fighting end up in one of the dens and accidently kill the newborns. Yugi stood shocked at his mate and Seto as they continued fighting.

Seto tried to attack Yami's throat as the fox twisted and turned to get out of the way. When Seto bit the other, Yami would yelp and quickly turn his head to bite back even harder. The two fought with all they got, growling and snarling at each other. Seto had an advantage, he's bigger than Yami, but the fox demon had an advantage of his own, and that is speed.

The black fox began run in circles around Seto, biting any one of the wolf's legs when Yami had the chance. One time the fox bit the tail as the other howled in pain. Seto waited patiently, counting the timing of Yami appearing in front of him and how long it took to reappear again. Once Seto got the timing memorized in his head, he waited until Yami ran past his face again.

Seto quickly leaped at the other, biting the back of Yami's neck and pulling him to the grownd. Yami let out a yelp of pain, his body became still as the black fox quickly thought up a plan. When an idea hit him, Yami put the rest of his power on his back legs, waiting for the final blow. When he heard Seto open his jaws to bite, he waited until he felt the instant the teeth touched his neck is when Yami quickly turned his body, his back legs hitting Seto's head.

Not expecting the sudden change of events, Seto howled in pain, getting off of the black fox. Finally given the moment, Yami quickly got back up and started biting the wolf again. This time Seto quickly turned his head and bit Yami's left back leg, yelping as the fox tried to pull away. Seto bit down harder before he pulled away, leaving Yami's leg bleeding and limping.

With his advantage taken out, it seemed more like Seto would win. With an injured leg, Yami just stood there, trying his best to think up another plan to get Seto to stop. Seeing there was no way for him to stop the other with attacks, Yami used words.

"Kill me if you want, but know this, I will _never_ let this pack suffer because of the likes of you! And since you're too stubborn of your own good, let me explain why I chose Yugi as my mate." Yami growled, hoping that the other would at least have the courtesy to stop and listen. The leader let out a mental sigh of relief when Seto stopped dead.

"You and I _both_ were tought _how_ to be leader, what _to_ do and what _not_ to do. But you were _raised_ by Aknudin, while I was halfway tought by _my _father, the rest I figured out on my own. If we were to be leaders of this pack, we'll be argueing like this _every_ single minute of _every_ single day! I put the pack's needs before my own, even if I love you we _can't _even be together, or else we'll end up like _this_." Yami gestured to his injured leg and went on.

"I chose Yugi because I not only love him but its because its the right thing to do. Look at him, he's only two years old, and he can be tought everything that I know how to keep this pack together without a fight. Think what might happen if we were to lead the pack, we'd be starving, more fighting, there'd be enough violence that we'd might kill one another by accident." Yami growled as Seto put his ears back, the wolf whimpering.

Slowly Seto backed away until he reached a shady spot, laying down. After a few minutes of watching his cousin to make sure he wouldn't do anything sneaky, Yami turned around, limping his way to Asa. Yami whimpered at his brother, Asa knew what to do with the other's injury. Since Ryou is busy with pups, Asa would be the healer.

Asa licked his brother's cheek and left to get his herbs. Yami laid on his side next to his brother's den. As the leader waited for his brother, Yugi came to his mate's side, licking Yami's head and cheek lovingly, trying to comfort the other. Soon when the licking was done, Yami gestured Joey to come over.

"What do ya want me ter do?" Joey asked, knowing that Yami has a task for him.

"Stay with Seto, comfort him, if he tries to bite you use defense against him. And help him with hunting, we don't want him to starve to death." Yami said.

"But he's in love with you! I can't-" Joey complained.

"You stay with him or I'll have no choice but to make him an outcast. I need him in this pack, but if I have to I'll make him an outcast." Yami interrupted, his growling voice convinced Joey enough courage so he turned and walked cautiously towards Seto.

Yami watched the two for a while, seeing that Seto growled and tried to snap at Joey, but the dog growled and barked slightly at the other. Seeing hat he's outmatched in weight and strenght, Seto stopped snapping at the dog and let the other sniff him over for injuries. After seeing Seto calm down, Yami turned his attention to his brother who's just about finishing up his touches on healing the leader's leg.

After Asa was done with his brother's leg, Joey came up for to get herbs for Seto's scratches. Asa went back in his den and came back out with a mouthful of herbs, giving them to Joey and told him to chew up the herbs and rub the chewed up herbs over the scratches. After being told what to do, Joey picked up the herbs gently and headed back to Seto.

Yami examined the rest of the pack, seeing that Bakura and Malik got over the protection of guarding their dens, and left to hunt. Joey moments later left as well to help the other two to hunt, Asa joining in on the hunt. Yami and Yugi stayed to help guard the two dens that hold the newborns while Seto took a nap in the shade.

About an hour later, Malik, Bakura, Joey, and Asa returned with fresh kill. Malik carried two rabbits. One was for his mate, the other for Ryou as Bakura and Asa worked on an elk calf, pulling it together to the middle of the surrounded dens. Joey in the meanwhile carried Seto's favorite fresh kill, a small deer that's about a few weeks old.

When Asa and Bakura was done pulling the elk calf, Bakura took the other rabbit and headed to his den to give it to Ryou. Malik doing the same thing with the rabbit that he caught and giving it to a hungry Marik. Meanwhile Yami and Yugi got up to share a meal on the elk calf with Bakura, Malik, and Joey as Seto gulped down the young deer.

After the hunters had their fill on the elk calf, they laid down for a good nap. Soon a coyote demon came to scavange a few bites from the calf. The pack let it have a few bites, but the coyote smirked at finding a dog demon mixed in with a pack of wolves, cats, and foxes.

"An what's so funny?" Joey growled.

"I wonder, why would there be a dog here with wolves, foxes, and cats?" the coyote asked.

"What ya say?" Joey snapped, standing up.

"Just a simple question." the coyote answered as Joey growled.

"You've got a lot of nerve for a coyote to stand up to demons who are bigger than you." Bakura pointed out as another coyote appeared, heavy with unborn pups as the female took a few bites from the calf.

"Nerve is what I got to stay alive when there are bigger demons around, especially with the pack on the other side of those mountains." the male coyote explained.

"Wouldn't be time for your mate to give birth?" Yami asked.

"We're trying to look for a good place for a den. So far we haven't found one." the female answered. Asa, Yugi, and Seto looked at their leader, knowing exactly what Yami is trying to do.

"We have an extra den on the other side." Yugi said, Yami giving his mate a quick smile, thanking the other for understanding.

"Are you sure you wouldn't come to us and kill the pups?" the female growled.

"Don't worry, we have our own troubles with pups and kits. We'd be too busy for taking care of our own." Asa answered.

"Not to mention you'll get bigger meals." Yugi added.

"Okay, we'll take the den." the female said.

"Wait, what if its a trap?" the male asked.

"At the moment I don't care, I just want to get these pups born and over with. It's getting hard to walk around with heavy pups in your stomach all the time." the female hissed(yes coyote's hiss,growl, yelp, and howl).

"Fine, we'll take it." the male said, finally agreeing with his mate.

"What are your names?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Valon, my mate is Mai." the male answered.

"Ok, Valon, Mai, I'll show you the extra den." Yami said, gesturing the coyote's to follow. When he showed them the den, and the couple were satisfied, Yami came back to take a nap. Yugi moved to his side and together they slept in a nice, peaceful nap.

* * *

Me: well i hope u guys like this. and yes, i have Mai's lover as Valon. I don't see anyone else to fill in for Joey for I'm having a puppyshipping.

1) Akina means Spring Flower in Japanese

2) Moro i don't know what the name means but its from Princess Mononoke, San's wolf mother

3) Ruri means emerald, u'll see why I chose the name a little later one when the pups are older

4) Yes I'm using Bakura's Japanese past name

5) Ryuu does mean Dragon, and if u know of Tsubasa Chronicles, then u'll recognize the name from a character who can easily become friends with Syaoran

Review plz! )


	5. Kiss Me Sweet

Me: well here's the next chap!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yugioh rightfully belongs to Mr. Takahashi, and Tsubasa Chronicles belongs to CLAMP

**Chapter 5 **Kiss Me Sweet

* * *

Yami set each new member of the family mentored, the problem is that there are fewer grown ups than growing up members. So he chose Yugi to mentor Ruri, Seto mentors Moro and Edan, Malik mentors Akina, Bakura mentors Asad, Asa mentors Isis and Ryuu, while Yami mentors Akefia. This only leaves Ryou and Marik to themselves but to help the others from time to time, giving the two newly parents rest from constant playing of their first litter.

The first thing that Yami teaches Akefia, is getting to know the different scents and what is food and what is not. The big grey pup learned quickly, he's so quick at learning that his sly and quick thinking mind matches his father, Bakura. At just eight monthes old, Akefia mastered hunting a baby deer while the others just started to learn how to hunt.

It is then that in Yami's excitement he tought Akefia the ways of the leader. But Yami left a few details out, such as doing what you can to have power, killing others who are threats to you, do anything that involves agressiveness and violence. All that Yami tought the pup is to keep the pack in your mind before your own, do what you must to keep them safe as long as you don't kill anyone, and be nice to everyone in the pack.

As summer turned into autumn, the pack once again grew their winter coats as the growing up members grew them for the first time. As the days grew colder, the pups and kits were glad that they have winter coats, even if they did look a little fatter. Soon the new members were big and strong, fur thick and long for the upcoming harsh winters. The parents of the litters are planning of having another littler, while Seto and Joey have their first.

Yami and Yugi are still waiting patiently to be ready for their litter. Sadly they won't be able to until next year. Hopefully by then the pack have taken over the awaiting valley. As the first snows of winter came in, Mai and Valon depended totally on the pack for meals that would fill their bellies enough for a few days. The two coyote couple, with their three young kits, and many successful kills from the pack, the coyotes are now trusting the pack enough to help the pack in any way the coyotes can.

Yami began to feel that the pack is almost ready for the ambush on the valley, but he knows that if they attack now, then there will soon be chaos and certain death among most of the pack. The pack would need to get just a little bigger to deal with a stronger and much fiercer pack that has a strong number of members of wolves and foxes.

The pack leader has grown more and more eager until its time, but he keeps his excitement under control. But through the harsh winter, Yugi became sick with a fever. The morning Yami found out, he ran out of the den in a flash to his brother's den. Asa's den was blocked with a rock, immediately Yami began whimpering and growling, attempting to open up the den.

After a few minutes, Asa opened up his den, herbs in his mouth as he followed his brother to the den. When the two got there, the others got out of their dens in wonder what's going on, watching curiously and worriedly as the two foxes came into the den. Yugi was groaning in pain, his throat dry, his breathing raspy, his fever high with a headache thats not helping at all.

Asa worked his herbs, mixing and chewing them enough so that Yugi can easily swallow them. Asa gave the chewed up herbs to Yugi, who swallowed them, or more like choking them down. After swallowing the herbs, Yugi's breathing calmed down. Yami whimpered as he licked his mate's face. Asa came out of the den, the pack standing around their leader's den.

"Yugi should be doing well, I'll have to keep an eye on him and make sure he'll get through the fever." Asa explained, soon half the whole pack left to hunt. The only ones who stayed behind was Asa and Yami, keeping an eye on Yugi.

"Yami, you don't have to-cough-stay here." Yugi said, coughing in the middle of his sentence.

"But I want to, I don't want to leave you here with your sickness." Yami reasoned, licking his mate's cheek.

"But you'll-cough-get sick." Yugi whimpered.

"I don't care as long as you are safe." Yami whispered.

"Yami, could you close the front of the den? It's getting cold." Yugi asked, his body shivering a little. Yami smiled as he got up, and moved the boulder so that it covers the front of the den.

When he laid back down, Yugi transformed into his human look form. Yugi smiled up at the other as Yami too transformed into his human look form, only having one tail instead of ten in this form while Yugi hada fluffy white one. Yami gently put himself on top of his mate, nuzzling and kissing the other's neck and shoulders, earning a small moan.

Yami leaned forward for a sweet kiss with Yugi's sweet, soft lips. The smaller kissed back, wrapping his small arms around Yami's neck, deepening the kiss. Yugi sighed into the kiss, loving the way his mate is kissing him. Yami smirked into the kiss, loving the sweet taste of the other. When Yami pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer.

Yugi giggled when Yami nuzzled him, both sighed in pleasure of the other's comforting warmth. Yugi's amythest eyes looked up at the rubies of Yami's eyes. The two stared at each other lovingly, enjoying the moment of cuddling each other. Yami smiled as Yugi's hand carrassed his mate's cheek, the leader's own hand moved closer while the other moved up to bring the smaller closer.

The den was soon filled with giggles as the two smiled. Yugi coughed a little but he soon stopped, looking back at the handsome face of his mate. Yami's worried look disappeared quickly when Yugi leaned up to kiss the other sweetly. When they pulled away, Yugi switched positions and laid his head over his mate's chest, listening into the other's heartbeat.

Yami chuckled as he ran his hand over Yugi's soft hair. Yugi raised his head up a little.

"You want to use my chest as a pillow?" Yami chuckled again.

"Your chest makes a nice pillow." Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled, turning his attention of calming down his heartbeat and running his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi listened in of Yami's heartbeat, loving the way it sounded a nice rhythem, and the carrassing in his hair made the smaller sigh in pleasure. This is heaven. Even if there were a few sniffles and coughs, the two lovers felt happy. As the hunters came back, Yami stayed, his eyes drooping as the other is trying his best to stay awake.

"Let's get some sleep." Yami whispered into the other ear. Yugi hummed in response.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing me a song?" Yugi giggled.

"Sure, what song do you want me to sing?" Yami asked.

"You know which one I like best." Yugi smiled.

"Alright, here it goes."

Yami took a few deep breathes as he began to sing.

_Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
All alone  
In ice and snow_

_In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love_

_In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
Lost in vain  
So far in the scenery  
Hold me tight  
And swear again and again  
We'll never be apart_

_If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
Out to the sea  
To find me there  
To find you there  
Love me now  
If you dare..._

_Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
All alone  
To see you tomorrow_

_In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love..._

As soon as Yami ended the song, Yugi fell asleep. A few minutes later of watching the smaller sleep, Yami closed his eyes in sweet slumber.

* * *

Me: sorry that its short, but I just wanted to put in a little kawaiiness in here, and I thought why not Yami and Yugi?

Review plz!


	6. Yami's Aibou

Me: well now here's the next chap. and now I'll be able to update each of my three newest fics a day if I can, it all depends how my algebra teacher is being not so nice.

Author's Note: beware, in this chappie someone gets high hormone issues, u'll immediately know who it is when u start reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 6 **Yami's Aibou

* * *

The next morning the white fox demon woke up to find himself was still on top of Yami's chest, the other's strong arms wrapped around Yugi's small body. Looking up with his eyes, Yugi saw that Yami was still asleep, a sweet smile on the handsome features. A smile of the smaller one appeared, Yugi leaned forward to kiss the other. The kiss was sweet to Yugi, and as the kiss continued, Yami started to kiss back.

Soon their kiss deepened, Yami began licking the other's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yugi eagerly let the other in, both moaning as their tongues met. Yami loved the sweet taste of Yugi, it was so sweet it was addicting to the leader. Yugi loves the taste of the other, for Yami tastes like hot and sour spices, to Yugi, the taste was intoxicating.

Both tried their best to keep the kiss going, but the need for air kept them from that task. Both were desperately gasping for air when they pulled away. Yami flipped their positions so that he's on top. Yugi arched his back, grinding their hips and groins together, both moaning in pleasure.

"I want kits." Yugi growled, grinding his hips harder.

"Hush, next year little one." Yami whispered, nipping at Yugi's ear and neck.

"I want them now." Yugi complained, nipping at Yami's collar bone impatiently, earning a moan.

"Patient aibou." Yami whispered, kissing the other deeply. The kiss lasted as long as they could make it last before they pulled away for much needed air.

"Then why do I feel like I want them now?" Yugi asked, grinding his hips harder still, making Yami moan and move his hips with the smaller's.

"That's the same with every male fox demon when they're three years old." Yami chuckled.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Yea well that's just how it is. As for how I made it through my hormones, is my little secret." Yami smirked as Yugi sent him a glare, the leader leaned down for a kiss.

"Yami tell me." Yugi begged.

Yami chuckled, his hands moving to Yugi's waist, stopping the smaller from moving them. Yugi let out a small growl as Yami grinded his hips against the smaller one's. The leader couldn't help but chuckle and smirk as Yugi squirmed, trying to move his hips but the hands woudln't loose their grip. As Yami grinded his hips against Yugi's hard enough that the treatments caused the smaller one to scream and gasp.

The friction was so much that brought Yami to his release, Yugi wanted to arch his back but again the hands stopped him, making the younger growl again. Yami smirked as he kept up the grinding of his hips, earning gasps and screams from the younger.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he shuddered upon his first release, gasping for breath after his violent release. Yami stopped his actions and removed his hands from Yugi's hips.

"Feel better?" Yami asked, his face just a few inches away from Yugi's.

"Actually, yes. Now I want some more." Yugi whispered seductively, arching his back.

Yami chuckled. "You should wait, if you release too much on your first day, you'll end up sleeping through the rest of the winter."

Yugi groaned lightly, Yami raised his eyebrows.

"At least you're not growling anymore."

"Want me go back to growling?" Yugi asked, smiling innocently.

"I love you aibou." Yami quickly said with all lovey dovey tone before he leaned down to kiss.

When they pulled away, Yami went down to licking whats left of Yugi's cum, to his surprise the cum was so sweet he moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste. Yugi moaned as he threw his head back, loving the way Yami is licking his sweetness away. After licking away the sweet treat, Yami pulled away, when he did he found himself on his back with Yugi on top with an innocent smile on his face.

"And what does your hormones want now?" Yami asked, leaning forward to the point his lips are just centimeters apart.

"Hm, I wanna see how you taste." Yugi answered as his hands moved to Yami's hips and kept them still.

"You really want to use my torture against me?" Yami wondered.

"Yep." Yugi beamed, grinding his hips against the other's, earning a moan.

Yugi began to grind his hips harder, earning more gasps and screams, it went on for a while until Yami screamed Yugi's name as he violently came to his release. Yugi crawled down to where he can lick away Yami's treat, which was sweet and spicy, almost as intoxicating as his taste in the mouth. When Yugi finished, he made his way back on top of Yami and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Later on Yami and Yugi showed themselves in their true demon forms. The two had all of the members of the pack to hunt for moose on their way to the mountains. The experts spread out with the inexperienced, circling the the big group of moose. Yami has Akefia and Yugi are with him, the three walked as silently as they can, keep in the shadows of the trees to be under cover of being seen from the prey.

It is then that Yami shot out to run, the rest of the pack running through the trees like slingshots. The moose saw them, and started running as fast as they could as a group. Yami kept his eye on an old female moose who's lacking behind. The black fox made his move to run right behind the old moose, challenging her to freak out and move away from the herd. Instead a younger moose ran a different direction, Seto ran after it as did half of the pack.

Yami kept pace with the old moose, snapping near the back legs to test the old one. To the leader's surprise, the old one kept her cool and did her best to keep up with a younger female that purposely laid back in running to help the old one, who is most likely a daughter of the old one. Yami made his snapping and growling on the younger, making the old one charge at the leader.

With a 25000 pound moose running fast crashed into Yami with full force. The black fox whimpered loudly as he turned his body to bite the old female in the throat. At the same time hooves scraped on Yami's stomach as he used his claws to scratch at the old female's stomach and using his tails to try and trip the moose, biting harder on the throat until he drew blood.

Akefia and Yugi ran faster, trying their best to bite and snap at the old female's back legs. Yugi ran faster as he bit on one of the front legs, growling and snarling as he bit harder and shaking his head while Akefia did the same in one of the back legs.

It was at this point that the old female fell, groaning in pain as she did. The old moose struggled a little, Yami growled deep in his throat as he bit harder and shook his head, and finally the body fell nimb. Yami let go of the throat and howled a hunting victory, Seto did the same from a little ways with the moose that he just killed. Yugi whimpered as he licked Yami's face in worry.

Yami's response was wagging his tails and turning his head to lick Yugi's face. Seto, Joey, Bakura, Malik, and the other cats made their way dragging the dead moose they killed towards the other half of the pack. Seto's head was raised as he looked at Yami's wounds, a look of worry was upon the wolf's face. Unfortunately Yami noticed the worried look, now the leader has to keep an eye out for his cousin again. Especially now that Joey is expecting pups.

As the pack began to eat, Seto warily made his way to his leader, but all he got in response was a low growling. Seto stepped back immediately, for the growl didn't sound like the kind of growl for territory over food, it sounded like the warning growl. The pack immediately caught on what was going on, Joey's spirits of having a great time lowered. Noticing this, Seto whimpered as he got down on elbos and heels, licking his mate's face for forgiveness.

Joey eventually licked his mate's cheek in forgiveness, and the pack's tenseness was gone and went back to eating their kill. With this much meat, there's enough for weeks. When their bellies were full, the pack headed back to their dens while Mai and Valon ate their dinner of the their share. When Yami was back in his den, Asa came in with herbs to get rid of infection and helping the wounds form into scabs to heal.

The herb treatment stung a little, but with Yugi licking his face to help calm him, the leader let his brother treat the wounds. When his brother was done with the herbs, he left the den and Yugi closing in the den with the rock covering the entrance. After covering the entrance, Yugi turned into his human like form as Yami did the same and they snuggled up together.

Yugi grinded his hips against Yami's warily, earning a half moan and a half groan. The smaller stopped grinding his hips, a look of worry mixed with sadness. Yami caught the scense of worry and sadness, looking around he noticed it came from Yugi.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Yami asked, gently raising Yugi's chin to see those amythest eyes.

"I've been thinking, how did you get rid of your hormones when you were turning four?" Yugi asked, Yami blinked. He did not expect this kind of answer.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, trying to get Yami out of his thoughts.

"Yugi...aibou..." Yami hesitated.

"What?" Yugi wondered.

"Let's say that Seto and I were once in love..." Yami whispered, it was so much of a whisper that Yugi had to strain his hearing to hear what his mate was saying.

"Are you still in love?" Yugi asked.

"No..." Yami answered. _'A little, but not as much I did those years ago...'_

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not on love with him." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"Night." Yugi said.

"Night. Aibou."

* * *

Me: well i just realized that both this and War Against Demons has the word 'Aibou' in the title of chapter six...OO thats odd...and i just let my fingers type on and on without paying much attention...

Review plz!


	7. The Harshest Winter

Me: ok, I'm officially mad at a few of my reviewers. NOW IF U COULD KINDLY STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO BY COMPLAINING "NO! THIS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PUZZLESHIPPING!" I'm trying to write a good story of my own ideas and plz, everything will add up in the end! and those of u who are reviewing like that in both this AND Aquatic Opal, I think u know who u are, as for everyone else, I'm sorry for this wild display...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 7 **The Harshest Winter

* * *

Apparently it was only two moose that was the only two kills that the pack made that winter. The pack was able to live on their kill, and live a little on their fat. But after no sign of big prey or any prey, the prey are starting to starve. Those who are youngest are suffering the most, that includes the new almost full grown pups and kits, the mothers are suffereing as well. For they're pregnant and with less food, they get cranky and they're the first to show ribs.

Yami is desperately trying his best to find food, and soon. The black fox is searching every day for food, each time looking farther and farther away. Whenever he finds snacks, he immediately gives them to the mothers and if enough, to the pups and kits. Yugi too is sufferering, being the smallest, it didn't take long for his ribs to show. Yami would cough up food stored in his stomach thats used for his fat to feed Yugi.

It seemed apparent that Yami is now starting to loose both fat and strength as the winter went on. Asa keeps trying to give his brother herbs to help give him some fat, but Yami just takes them and gives them to the soon to be mothers, and some to Yugi as well. Yami would then leave to find food. There were times he would do tricks to keep the prey busy, thinking that he's not threat. It was until the black fox was close enough, that's when it's too late for the prey.

The black fox would catch birds, usually owls, and bring them home without taking one bite as he carried the prey on his back. The pack would share, two for each bird. But there were times that there wasn't enough for Yami and Yugi. This brought Yami to cough up more of his stored up food. For a fox, if he looses too much of his stored up food, then he would become weaker and starve.

"Yami, you've got to eat something! You wouldn't be able to survive much longer." Asa growled, trying to convince his brother to eat something.

"The pack's needs comes first, that is how I'm running this pack." Yami growled back, the pack standing around could feel the tension.

"But Yami!" Asa complained, but Yami's ten tails stood up, but they weren't standing up in the air in anger. One tail glowed a bright red, then Seto understood.

"Each year, a fox earns a new tail, but with each tail, foxes gets a special ability to help them with attacking, running faster, and so much more. This is the first time I've seen Yami use his tails for use." Seto explained.

The glowing red spreaded around Yami's body, and then it dissappeared as Yami walked away. Yugi understood then what that power of that one tail has.

"That tail helps him get more energy to survive." Yugi said. The rest of the pack then understood how Yami was able to stay alive when he should be dead by now. He's skin and bone, all of his ribs showing. Bakura, Malik, Seto, and the year old pups and kits left together to hunt with Yami.

The black fox sniffed the air, trying to catch even the faintest scent of prey. Smelling a faint scent from the north, Yami headed that way. The rest of the pack also caught the scent, and followed their leader. Yami soon realized the prey is on the harsh mountains. This is not the best to find prey. Yami turned away.

"Hey, where are you going? We must find prey for the pack." Bakura asked.

"We can't hunt on those mountains. If we do then the wind will blow over the mountains and carry our scent right to the pack on the other side. I can't let the other pack know that they know that Seto and I are in a pack. If they found out then they'll attack." Yami growled, still walking away.

"Come on what's the risk?" Akefia wondered.

"I am not going to take risks. Now come on, we have to move on to find different prey." Yami demanded.

"But Yami that could be moose up there! What did you just say today? The pack's needs come first and we need food!" Malik growled defiantly.

"Yes but we can't have risk either." Yami said, leaving the others as Seto followed. Ruri, Moro, Isis, and Ryuu followed their leader.

Bakura and the others that stayed growled in anger. They started towards the prey. When they were just about to attack the prey, five big, ferocious wolves attacked the smaller wolves and cats. Bakura immediately started to do his get away quickly tricks, the others did the same. But only one didn't make it out.

* * *

Bakura staybed behind the others as they ran, the grey wolf was making sure that everyone would make it out alright. The wolves and cats ran as fast as they could, and when they reached the bottom of the mountains they followed Yami's scent and ran as fast as they could.

Yami's fresh scent led the frantic wolves and cats to the forest. Then they caught the scent of dead prey mixed with Yami's lead back to the camp. The group ran as fast as they could towards the dens. The group ran into the middle of the dens, tripping and falling, the wolves whimpering. Bakura tripped over Malik.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"We were attacked by big wolves!" Malik shouted.

Suddenly they heard growling and snarling, and then a high pitch of scream. The pack got up to head towards what sounds like a fight. They found the same, big, bad wolves attacking Yami. But one bit on the black fox's tails, but it was a curse tail. The tail would give the owner and close friends something that the biter has that they don't. Soon Yami and his pack is no longer showing their ribs, their stomachs full. As for the big, bad, wolves, they turned to skin and bone.

The now skin and bone wolves whimpered and ran. Leaving Yami on the ground unconcious.

* * *

Yami woke up to find himself in his den, and cuddling up to his back is Yugi. Turning over, Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. Stirring in his sleep, Yugi's amythest eyes opened up. Yami smiled as he leaned forward for to kiss Yugi on the forhead. Yugi moved away from the kiss. Yami blinked in confusion.

"Did you have to leave him?" Yugi asked.

"Leave who?"

"Akefia! He could be dead because of those big wolves!" Yugi snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'll go and find him." Yami whimpered.

"But Yami, you left him, your own apprentice." Yugi growled.

"Yugi I'm sorry but I promise that we're going to find him and he'll be alive and well." Yami vowed.

"How would you know?" Yugi scowled.

"Yugi please I-"

"And you never come home at night, you're most likely hanging out with Seto and making love." Yugi groaned.

"I am not making love with Seto, the only reason why I'm not at home is because I'm trying to feed everyone." Yami explained.

"Yea righ-" Yugi was interrupted with a kiss on the lips. The smaller struggled by pushing the other away, but before he could push the other far away, Yami took the smaller's wrists in on hand and lifted them above Yugi's head. Yugi still struggled but soon he stopped when Yami's hips grinded against his, soon Yugi started to kiss back, grinding their hips harder.

"Would I be giving myself to Seto, when I want to have you?" Yami asked when he pulled away, then started nipping and kissing Yugi's neck as his spare hand explored.

Yugi moaned, throwing his head back, arching his back to grind his hips harder. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami chuckle in amusement with Yugi's actions.

"Yami...take me..." Yugi moaned.

"Hormones." Yami chuckled as his free moved to Yugi's back, moving lower and lower, feeling the other's shivers. Then he inserted a finger, earning a sharp gasp. After Yugi's body got used to it, Yami inserted a second finger, stretching out Yugi. Yugi groaned as he felt the pain, Yami nipped at the other's colloar bone. The smaller's hips jerked from the nip on a very sensitive spot.

Yami moaned from the sudden jerk, he nipped at the collar bone again. Yugi moaned as his hips jerked again, Yami moaning with the smaller, inserting a third finger. Yugi groaned in pain, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. Yami leaned in for a passionate, dominating kiss, keeping the other busy. Yugi kissed back with the same passion, letting the other in his sweet cavern.

With Yugi busy, Yami removed his fingers, letting go of Yugi's hands. Still kissing, Yami lifted the other's legs over his shoulders, getting ready to insert himself. Yugi screamed into the kiss when he felt Yami inside him, the taller stopped and let Yugi adjust. When the smaller did, Yami moved in and out slowly, earning an impatient moan. Yami didn't need to be told twice, he moved in and out harder and faster.

Yugi moans into the kiss with pleasure. When Yami found the other's prostate, Yugi pulled away from the kiss to scream in pure bliss and pleasure. Yami moaned, hitting the same spot again, earning the same scream.

"Now would this be an act of love to you and only you?" Yami asked, hitting Yugi's prostate at every word.

"Yesssss..." Yugi moaned.

Yami hit Yugi's special spot a few more times until he pulled out. Yugi was on the edge of releasing, Yami took the other's member in his mouth, sucking hard on it. The smaller moaned, throwing his head back as he released. Yami swallowed the sweet essance.

"I love you." Yami whispered before he kissed the other's sweet, swollen lips.

"I love you too." Yugi whispered back when they pulled away, then sharing another kiss.

* * *

Me: well this should be good for ya. and yes, Yami did not release cuz for 1, Yugi is still three years old.XP haha, keep yer heads out of the gutter on that part

Review plz!


	8. A Price to be Paid

Me: sorry it took so long, I needed a good long break. so here it is!

WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE IN THIS CHAPPIE, I AM SORRY THAT IT HAPPENED BUT AS THE TITLE SAYS, THERE'S A PRICE TO BE PAID FOR RESCUING A CERTAIN WOLF FROM AKNUDIN.

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing

**Chapter 8 **A Price to be Paid

**

* * *

**

The next morning Yami walked out of his den with a serious look on his face. Today was the first day of spring, and he has to find Akefia before something bad happens. The rest of the pack, except for the soon to be mothers, cautiously walked up to their leader, ready for the upcoming orders.

"Asa, you stay here and watch over the soon to be mothers, Moro, you lead the hunting patrol, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Ryuu, and Asad come with me to find Akefia. We need to find him and we have to find him before Aknudin does. For if he finds him, then we're in trouble of being attacked. In fact, I suggest some of you stay here to help protect the dens." Yami demanded.

"All right, Asad, Ruri, you two stay here and help Asad guard the dens. Akina, Isis, Edan, come with me and hunt." Moro ordered, the young ones nodded in understanding, Joey left with the hunting patrol so that they can have some advice or any help that a full grown demon has to do.

Licking his mate's face, Yami lead his friends towards the path where they were attacked the day before on the mountain. The leader picked up the pace, his friends following close behind. After much climbing on icy, snowy rocks, they found the spot where they were attacked. Sniffing around, Yami caught the scent of Akefia not far away. Cautiously the leader made his way to Akefia, who was shivering.

"Yami-sama, please leave, before they-" Akefia's warning was too late as big wolves ambushed the unprepared demons. Bakura and Malik knew what was coming and they used their getting away fast techniques to get away from the wolves. Seto and Yami stayed, trying to defeat their enemy as Akefia cowered, slyly getting away, first by slipping slowly then running.

Yami looked around, recognizing Dartz and his partner Leviathan, Pegasus, Seigfried, Bandit Keith, Zork, and Aknudin. Aknudin chuckled as he pinned Yami to the ground.

"Long time no see eh Yami?" Aknudin cackled.

All that Yami remembers after that is pain, blood, laughing, screaming, and more pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto watched in horror as Pegasus pinned him to the ground, as the wolves forcefully changed Yami into his part human form, beat him up, and each wolf except Seto raped him. And despite his old age, Aknudin did the worst of giving pain to Yami. When they finished, they let go of Seto, thinking that he'll join them. Instead he growled and went to his cousin's side.

"Looks like he likes the so called excuse of a leader!" laughed Bandit Keith.

"Then lets have a little show then, lets watch the two lovers make love." Pegasus suggested.

"Sounds"

"Good." Dartz and Levaithan said.

Seto pretended to look at something else with wide, scared eyes.

"L-look! There's the death wolf!" Seto shouted, immediately the other wolves looked around in horror. When their attention went back to their two captives, they saw that they were gone.

A few hours later...

Seto finally showed up to the dens with Yami in his arms. The rest of the pack quickly got up to greet the last of their members back, but realized then what had happened. Yugi let out a wail when he saw his lover in a bad state, the small fox began to cry. Seto handed Yami over to Asa, and left the medicine fox to heal their leader as the brunette came up to his lover Joey.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"It wasn't me, I was pinned down with no way of trying to stop those monsters from raping him. When they let me go, I did a distraction and carried Yami-sama back here on foot." Seto explained. He tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, but Joey could see the hurt in Seto's blue eyes.

"Seto, love, it wasn't your fault." Joey whispered, lifting a hand up to his lover's cheek.

"If we weren't so weak then we could stand up to them, but they're just so...destructive, disgusting, and horrible." Seto growled.

"G-Gomen nasai." Akefia whimpered.

"It wasn't your fault Akefia." Ruri said.

"But I got myself caught." Akefia whined.

"But it was my idea to hunt on the mountain." Bakura stepped in.

Everyone left the blaming at that. For each member of the pack quietly and sulkingly walked into their dens, hopeing and praying that Yami will be all right when he wakes up. It took many, long hours for everyone but Seto and Yugi to fall asleep. Seto laid in his den but stayed awake in case Aknudin decides to ambush the dens.

Yugi stayed awake stroking Yami's face gently, cooing softly whenever the other whimpers in his sleep. Tear streaks are drying on Yugi's cheeks, his amythest eyes showing a bit of red around the edges. The small fox demon began to feel sleepy. Yugi pulled Yami closer to him, hugging him, protecting him. He gently kissed his lover on the forhead, cheeks, and finally his lips.

There was no response to the kiss, not that Yugi expected one. He made the kiss short and sweet before he pulled away, laying his head over Yami's heart. Sighing, Yugi closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of the other's heart.

"I love you Yami, I hope that you're gonna be ok when you wake up." Yugi whispered before he turned his attention back to the soft heartbeat. Within minutes Yugi fell asleep.

* * *

Me: yes its short, but who cares, as long as I updated right?

Review plz!


	9. Hiccups Are A Nuicance

Me: enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9 **Hiccups Are A Nuisance

**

* * *

**

For the next few weeks Yami stayed in his den, recovering after his incident. By this time the snow has melted, and some new members of the pack are born and ready to explore. But there are fewer numbers of newborns than last year due to the harsh winter and a very late miracle. Joey has three pups, Malik has three kits, and then Ryou has two cubs.

At first Seto blamed himself for not being able to help his leader. But when he saw his pups for the first time, he jumped up and down, wagging his tail continously as he howled with joy. Joey smiled at his mate's happy reaction, for the first time Seto is happy since the incident. Joey understands perfectly why, for Seto is the type who'll help others with all his power, and for the first time he was powerless to help his leader.

Joey and Seto named their pups, two boys and one girl. The small, raven black male is Mokuba, named after Seto's dead brother thanks to his father. Kito is the big, golden brown male, he has Joey's playfulness and yet he has Seto's seriousness. And then Mara, the light brown female. She likes to make everyone smile, but Kito is the most curious of the three.

Marik's kits are two girls, and one male. The small, very light sandy blonde male is Sanga. Shadow is the dark blonde female, and her loudmouth of a sister is Sita, the biggest of the three. Shadow likes to play serious while Sita complains alot, Sanga tries to keep things safe when playing. Yugi would go from den to den to see the newborns, giving comments to each one. But the only thing he can comment about Sita is her coat color, Marik and Malik understand completely.

But there is a little change, for it used to be both leaders to look at the newborns to give comments like last year. This year, its just Yugi, for Yami still hasn't shown himself out of his den. The newborns only know of their leader from stories, and Yami has seen them play outside, he knows everything about them from Yugi, but they still don't know him.

Ryou's cubs are just one boy, one girl. The female, who looks like Bakura, is Yuki. And her smaller brother is Yukito. At first Bakura didn't like to name his son "Snow Rabbit", but when he got a closer look at his son, he realized that he is like a rabbit. Yukito is jumpy, keeps an eye out for danger when outside, even if there's enough grown ups to help protect him from danger.

One nice, sunny spring day, the newborns are playing outside as usual. Most of the pack has left to hunt, there are now very few full grown up demons at the dens. Those who stayed to watch over the new litters are; Yami (still in his den), Akefia, and Isis. Kito, Yuki, Mara, and Shadow played tag by biting playfully on each other's tails. Suddenly by accident, Kito ended up tripping and rolling right into Yami's den, who was currently napping.

The big pup roughly bumped into the leader's stomach, making Yami growl as he stirred from his nap. Raising his sharp head, he blinked away the sleepiness, then looked over to see the young pup looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes, his tail between his legs as he lowered himself towards the grownd.

"No worries young one, Kito is it? Go back outside and play." Yami said, gently nudging Kito with his nose to get the pup to go outside. Suddenly Yukito let out a howl of danger as he ran away from the corner of the farthes den towards the mountains. Instantly Yami, Akefia, and Isis got up.

"Stay here Kito." Yami whispered as he walked out of his den. Isis gathered the young ones and hid them in Yami's den, upon his orders. Akefia trotted behind his leader as they made their way to the scent that smelled like the wolves from the mountains.

The leader picked up his pace, Akefia doing the same. Suddenly the two almost ran into two other foxes, one male the other female. Yami growled at them, his ears down as he held up his ten tails in the air. Akefia's fur bristled, ready to attack if need be, showing off his sharp teeth, pinning his ears down.

The male, a dark purple fox with ten tails, immediately put himself in front of the female, who protested with whimpers.

"What do you want? You should you know that you're not welcome." Yami growled.

"Don't you remember us Yami?" the male asked, looking at the leader with hazel brown eyes.

Yami blinked, he remembers those eyes. The black fox sniffed the air again, to get a better sniff at the scent. The foxes scents are mixed with so much other scents it was hard to identify their own scent. Yami began to search his memories for a purple fox, his thoughts couldn't find anything.

"I don't remember." Yami said, lowering his tails as his ears moved forward in interest, all sense of agression gone.

"Mahaado, the fox that uses magic." the fox replied. "I was once your friend, I assigned myself to protect you and your brother. And don't you remember your hyper friend Mana? She's my apprentice."

The female walked into view, a sleek, pink fox with eight tails.

"Hey Yami!" Mana chimed, smiling.

Yami looked at her for a moment.

"Wait a minute...Mana, we used to play games and pranks on others!" Yami exclaimed, Mana squealed. "And Mahaado, you used to critisize us for doing such childish things and getting into trouble alot."

Mahaado nodded as he smiled.

"Yay! He remembers!" Mana squealed, licking Yami's cheek.

Soon after the pack returned, they soon howled in happiness when the saw their leader for the first time outside of his den since his incident with Aknudin. Yugi ran up and glomped his mate, sending both tumbling to the ground as they laughed. That night the whole pack welcomed the newcomers and had a wonderful feast of the day's kill.

----------- Later That Night ---------------

Yami changed into his human demon form, as did Yugi in their den with the same rock covering the entrance. Yugi gently laid himself on top of Yami, nuzzling against his lover's chest and neck, earning a few moans and chuckles.

"I missed you, being yourself." Yugi whispered, still nuzzling, except around Yami's neck.

"I'm sorry if I worried you little one." Yami replied.

Yugi moved from nuzzling to kiss his mate on the lips, a sweet kiss. Yami kissed back, the two shared the sweet kiss for another few minutes before pulling away. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, bringing the smaller closer to him as the younger started to nuzzle the other's neck again.

"Are you going to be all right? With taking over the valley I mean." Yugi asked.

Yami blinked. "I have to keep the plan in its course, and besides, I won't let that pack suffer as Aknudin stays as leader."

"But Yami, he did a horrible thing to you, and even Seto was powerless." Yugi whimpered, tears falling down his face.

"Yugi, please calm down. It was painful, that incident, but that just gives me the more reason to get rid of him. And if only the others stayed then we could've defeated him, we had them outnumbered during the ambush, until it became only two of us." Yami explained.

"But Yami, I'm scared for you! I don't want to see you die!" Yugi cried, letting all the tears run down his face like rushing rivers.

Yami licked away the tears, cooing softly as one of his hands gently rubbed the smaller's back.

"Yugi, I promise that I won't die, I love you too much to die." Yami cooed.

Yugi hiccuped.

Smiling, Yami pulled the other's soft lips against his. The kiss was sweet and yet short as they pulled away due to Yugi's hiccuping.

"You promise not -hic- die?" Yugi asked, his eyes still watery.

"I promise little one, I won't die. I know Aknudin's style of attacks very well, and he doesn't know mine." Yami reassured.

Yugi smiled, hiccuping again. Yami chuckled as Yugi blushed.

"You look cute when you hiccup." Yami whispered seductively, leaning forward to nip at a sensitive spot on Yugi's neck. The leader earned a half gasp and half hiccup, he chuckled at the sweet reaction.

Pulling away from the neck, one of Yami's hands slowly moved to Yugi's sac, fondling with it as Yugi let out a small scream. After a scream or in the middle of a scream Yugi would hiccup, making Yami smirk.

"What would you say, little one, to see how I can stop your hiccups?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes half lidded, full of lust and became a shade darker like whine.

"Y -hic- es." Yugi answered eagerly.

Yami gently pushed Yugi to his knees, pulling him forward a little. Yugi watched in question, he hiccuped again, soon followed by a scream as Yami opened his mouth to take in the smaller's member, sucking it as he added his tongue and teeth to the treatment, earning gasps, moans, screams, and hiccups.

The leader used the hand from before to fondle with Yugi's sac again, the smaller started panting rapidly, but he still had the hiccups. Soon Yami could feel the smaller on the verge of coming.

"Ya -hic- mi!" Yugi screamed as he released.

Yami chuckled as he swallowed, sending shivers up and down Yugi's back from the pleasurable sensations. Slowly Yami pulled his head back until there was just the tip left, his tongue swirled around it once before letting it go, recieving moans, and still the hiccups.

Growling, Yami switched their positions. Yugi hiccuped again.

"Those hiccups are a nuisance aren't they? Well, let's see how long they'll stay after this." Yami whispered seductively, letting out a hot breath against Yugi's neck.

Yugi hiccuped three times in a row as Yami gently pushed his himself inside the smaller. The smaller moaned, then hiccuped again. Slowly Yami thrusted in and out, earning gasps, hiccups soon afterwards. Yami growled, he wanted to go faster but he didn't want to hurt Yugi in any way, the smaller chuckled, interrupted with another hiccup.

"You ca -hic- n go fa -hic- ster. I don't -hic- mind." Yugi gasped out. Yami stared at Yugi, who nodded.

The den was soon filled with peasurable screams, followed or interrupted with hiccups again.

"Ya -hic- mi, harder!" Yugi screamed, followed by a hiccup.

"What my aibou wants, gets." Yami whispered in response, giving what Yugi wants.

Even after a few minutes of the fast pace, Yugi is still having the hiccups. When Yami felt the other close to release, he then grabbed Yugi's member, rubbing his own movements. Yugi let out a scream, putting his legs around Yami's waist. The two didn't realize that the hiccups stopped, but they didn't care as Yugi screamed again upon release, shivering in pleasure.

Yami moaned, suddenly letting go his own release. Then the leader realized that he might've caused Yugi some danger if he became pregnant, it isn't the mating season.

"It's okay, Yami...I'll be fine." Yugi gasped out.

"But...Yugi...I-" Yugi hiccuped.

"Gods...your hiccups...really know how to...get on my nerves." Yami said.

"Oh well -hic-, I'll be -hic- fine." Yugi replied.

"But Yugi, I might've put you at risk." Yami whimpered.

"Yami, -hic-, I've -hic- dreamed of you -hic- doing that. I know -hic- my own body -hic-, I won't be at -hic- risk." Yugi explained, gently raising Yami's chin with his hand before their lips crashed against each other. Full of passion, lust, and love.

The two pulled away when the felt another hiccup from Yugi, leaving both panting for air.

"I love you, more than the whole world." Yami whispered.

"I -hic- love you too." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer.

"Gods those hiccups, they sure know how to ruin a moment don't they?" Yami chuckled.

Yugi laughed, soon interrupted with another hiccup.

* * *

Me: well there's this chappie. I hope u liked!

Review plz!


	10. Busy

Me: sorry this took a while, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 10 **Busy

**

* * *

**

Over the summer it was busy for the pack, raising and teaching the young ones. And as it turns out, Mahaado and Mana weren't the only ones who decided to switch sides. In the middle of spring, a fox and a wolf appeared. The wolf was big, powerful, his fur is grey with patches of black and brown. The fox is a little small, her coat is light brown with black legs and tips at the end of her tail.

The wolf is known as Kouga(1), and the fox is known as Neira. It seemed that they had kits, for when they came, Neira was carrying a kit in her mouth. They said that they had a total of four but Aknudin took three away, leaving them with only one kit. Yami immediately welcomed them, for he'd never turn down a little kit who's worn out from the journey. Later one, Neira named her kit, a grey fox with some patches of brown and black, Lobo.

Then over the summer, they had six more newcomers coming in at once. Each one is a fox, most of them female. Yami wondered why there were more females until they explained that Aknudin wouldn't let the males go anywhere near the females anymore. The ones that were male, is a couple of kits. Like Kouga and Neira, the females have one kit due to Aknudin taking two or three.

As the kits got to know each of the spring newborns, they played together. Kito was immediately known as King of Games. It may sound funny, but he loves to play, and beats everyone with any game. But what annoys everyone most, is that he brags and brags and brags about the day that he bumped into his leader while he was sleeping. After bragging about it for the billionth time, Yami had enough.

But before Yami could even think of what to do to make the pup stop, Seto already did it. The brown and white wolf snarled at his son, showing off his sharp teeth. Kito whimpered, trying to give his father the puppy dog eyes. That didn't work, for Seto took hold of Kito in his mouth, and started to shake him gently. Finally he let go, and Kito didn't brag again.

One of the females, a pale white with yellow tips on her six tails and yellow eyes, came up to the leader.

"I thought you were mates with Seto." she said.

"I'm not, we're only cousins and thats that." Yami replied.

"Well then, we should use that advantage over Aknudin. For he thinks that your mate is Seto." she suggested.

"What's your name?" Yami asked.

"My name is Pearl." Pearl answered.

"Pearl..." Yami echoed, trying to remember where he heard of the name.

"We never met, but I was Kisara's younger sister." Pearl said.

"Oh that's right, Kisara. I remember her, what happened to her?" Yami asked, Seto came up as he heard the name Kisara mentioned.

"Where's Kisara, do you know where she is?" Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, but she was murdered by Aknudin." Pearl explained.

Seto turned away, growling.

"She had the power that could've destroyed Aknudin, I guess he found out." Seto growled.

"Seto, I know she was important but we still have each other, and everyone in this pack to help. And get this, Aknudin thinks that we're mates, we can use that to our advantage to kill him." Yami explained, following an angry Seto, who stopped once he heard the word 'advantage'.

"How are we going to use that to our advantage?" Seto asked.

"We can play it out so that he still thinks we're mates, that way Aknudin would leave the pack alone and have his attention on me." Yami explained.

"So we won't fight?" Seto growled.

"Yes, the pack will but it would most likely that Aknudin won't be fighing the pack, as well as a few others." Yami answered.

"Yami, you can't expect to face the fiercest wolves in battle all at once and win." Seto growled.

"Listen, I don't plan of anyone getting killed, let alone the young ones or Yugi, wouldn't you want the best for Joey? Or Kito?" Yami pleaded.

The whole pack watched and listened into the conversation. Even the young ones stopped playing and listened, fear grew in the pack as they heard Yami's last plea.

"Wouldn't you?" Yami demanded when Seto didn't answer.

Seto flinched. "Yes."

"Then its settled." Yami said, turning away.

"But what if you're killed?" Yugi screamed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I won't die, and if I do then I'll make sure to bring down Aknudin with me." Yami explained, following Yugi into their den.

Once in the den, they changed into their human/demon form, closing the entrance with the boulder. Turning his attention back to Yugi, Yami saw that the little one is crying. Feeling guilty, Yami pulled the other into a hug, trying to comfort him.

"Yugi-"

"No! You may think that I'm weak, but I'm not! I want to help you in the battle!" Yugi cried as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yugi, I love you. And I don't want anything happening to you, remember my promise I made in the beginning of spring?"

Yugi nodded.

"I plan of keeping that promise, and at the same time, I don't want anything happen to you." Yami whispered, nuzzling Yugi's cheek and neck.

"All right, but if I see that you're in a very big need of help, will you let me step in?" Yugi asked, looking into the crimson orbs.

"Very well, but only if its an emergency." Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled back. "Yaaaamiiiiii."

"Hm?"

"How about some fun?" Yugi asked seductively.

"You turned from sadness to horny so quick its hard to believe it." Yami replied.

"Only because a thought came into mind." Yugi said, chuckling.

"And what would the thought be little one?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled, switching their positions. Yami looked up in surprise as Yugi giggled again. Then the leader knew what the little one wanted.

"Aibou, what's yours is mine, and whats mine is yours." Yami chuckled.

"Good," Yugi giggled. "Because I want to give whats mine some fun."

Yami shivered at the wonderful thought. Yugi smiled at the shiver, gently pulling Yami into a sitting position. Chanting a spell, some rope appeared, Yami blinked at it.

"A little something Mana tought me." Yugi answered.

Yami's wrists were tied, and then raised to a sharp rock above where Yugi tied the rest of the rope. The taller shivered again, this time in want for the upcoming pleasure. Yugi giggled again as his hands explored the beautiful body. Yami closed his eyes, wanting the tortorous hands to stop and the other to take him already.

Yugi's hands still explored, but never where Yami _needed_ to be touched. Yami groaned, bucking his hips, trying to get the smaller to hurry up.

"Patience is a virtue Yami." Yugi whispered, breathing against Yami's ear before nipping it. Yami let out a small moan, feeling one of the small hands slowly moving down his body. Yugi smirked, still nipping on Yami's ear, hearing the other gasp when his hand gripped Yami's member, slowly moving up and down. Yami threw his head back, gasping and panting in pleasure.

But still Yugi isn't doing what he wants him to. This made Yami groan for more, trying to buck his hips again. Yugi giggled, using his free hand to grip a cheek in the back. Yami gasped, wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist, clashing their members together. Both screamed as their members touched, loving the sensation. Yugi started to slowly grind his member against Yami's, Yami trying to get there faster, but their uneven pace didn't work out.

Finally Yami slowed down, still thinking its torture. Yugi smiled, loving the way Yami is gasping and panting for more. Suddenly Yami's body shivered violently, giving the sign he is _very close_. Yugi kissed Yami's lips, it wasn't one full of lust or want, it was just a 'I love your taste' kiss. Yami shivered violently again, pulling back to scream as he released.

Yugi moaned as his stomach was soon covered with Yami's essence. Yami leaned against the smaller, panting as he closed his eyes. Yugi gently raised Yami's chin to turn his attention to him.

"You didn't think that its over now did you? Or are you spent already?" Yugi asked, teasing the other.

"Neither." Yami answered, smirking.

"Good." Yugi whispered, taking the other's lips with his in a wonderful, fierceful kiss. Pulling away, they were both panting for air as a thought came into Yugi's head. Slowly he stood up, his stomach facing Yami.

The leader blinked at first, looking up at the beautiful, amethyst jeweled eyes. Yugi smiled, giving Yami permission. Yami smiled back, leaning forward to lick away his own essence from Yugi's stomach. This Yugi didn't expect, but he loved seeing the other licking his own essence. Yami licked until there wasn't anything but white fur left. Smirking, Yami eyed Yugi's member.

Yugi screamed as he threw his head back. Yami smirked around the member as he sucked hard on it. The smaller fox demon gripped the other's hair, moaning and gasping as his breath came out in pants. Yami deep throated Yugi, earning a scream as Yugi almost 'came' into the hot, moist, cavern.

"Yami..." Yugi moaned. Yami chuckled, sending shivers of pleasure up an down the smaller's spine. Yami added his teeth and tongue to the treatment, causing Yugi's body to shiver violently as he screamed upon his release. The leader swallowed every drop, moaning at the wonderful taste. The smaller collapsed on his knees, leaning against the other.

"Let's go to sleep, we need rest." Yami whispered, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yugi chuckled. "Sure, but I get to continue tomorrow."

Yami smiled, looking at the amethyst eyes. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Yugi untied Yami's wrists, the leader gently laying himself down, pulling Yugi on top of him. Yugi snuggled up to Yami's chest, putting his ear over the heart, listening to its lively beat. Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller protectively, sighing as he closed his eyes. Yugi watched as the taller fell asleep.

'He's been working hard lately, its no wonder why he's tired.' Yugi thought, fingering invisible pictures on Yami's chest.

'I think its time for me to help him, after all, I don't want him to start falling asleep or space out during an important conversation.' Yugi sighed.

"Ashiteru, Yami." Yugi whispered.

"Ashiteru...Yugi..." Yami whispered in his sleep.

Yugi smiled, sighing as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: well there's that. hope u enjoyded!

1) Yes Kouga is used in Inuyasha, but whatever, I only borrowed the name not the character.

Review plz!


	11. The Battle

Me: heres da next chappie! enjoy!

Warning: there might be some random stuff I added to this chappy, and that would be because I listened to the Potter Puppet Pals in the Mysterious Ticking Noise.T.T and now I'm addicted to it again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11 **The Battle

* * *

Summer slowly turned into autumn, and every animal began to get ready for the upcoming winter. Coats became thick, grass and leaves loss their color of green and turned into shades of yellow, orange, and red. And then the snow falls. Yami keeps his pack strong and working hard for the upcoming plan to attack. The process helped Yugi go through a growth sport a little. He's now just a few inches shorter than his mate.

"I'm growing!" Yugi beamed with a genki smile.

"Every fox demon goes through a growth spurt when just about to turn four. Then another at age seven." Yami chuckled.

Yugi pouted. "You ruined my moment!"

"Aww, want me to make it all up with a kiss?" Yami teased.

Yugi blushed as the rest of the pack either laughed or snickered.

Yami chuckled again, giving Yugi a small lick on the cheek.

Soon it was in the middle of the world of snow season, the pack is at its strongest. One morning, Yami got up and gathered the pack, as well as the coyotes that they befriended, and told them of the plan. The fastest would start at the enemy, and then when Yukito gives the signal, then the strongest comes in at the rear for a surprise attack. It may be difficult and risky, but the fastest members of the pack and run circles around the weaker enemy.

Ryou and Asa hide in the shadows, and they will help with any wounds and do it fast. They practiced the whole year to get it done quickly enough to the point that the demon that's injured will only be out of the fight for a few minutes. Yukito will also give the signal when Aknudin comes into the fight, he's also the look out for any more danger.

The demons who are going to run circles around the enemy will be Seto, Yami, Akefia, Mana, Mokuba, Shadow, Sita, Akina, Ruri, Edan, Isis, Marik, Kouga, Neira, Yuki, Mai and Valon. Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Kito, Asad, Malik, Ryuu, Mahaado, Mara, Lobo, Sanga, and the other female foxes with their one kits that came to the pack over the summer will be the waiting until Yukito gives the signal.

And then, with that, they headed towards the mountains. Instead of waisting energy going over, the pack walked silently through them following a secret path that only Yami knew of. Halfway to the other side, the pack split up into two groups that they were assigned to. Seto taking the lead of the first group, Yugi the second group. Yami kept the plan that they would let Aknudin see Seto lead the pack, letting him still think that Seto is the leader.

The good part is that the wind is picking up, roaring against the trees in the valley, with lots of snow falling so that it helps cover up the intruding pack's scent. Yugi stopped his group, watching as the first group walked on silently. Snow crunched as the first group made their way to the heart of the valley, where the hunters of the enemy are, hunting deer and elk.

When the hunters were in sight, and within range, Seto and the others waited patiently. Waiting for the hunters to loose their energy running after deer and elk. Once they made three kills, Seto jumped up and howled a battle cry, running towards the hunters as if he was just fired by a cannon as the others in his group ran after, howling a battle cry themselves.

Immediately the hunters attacked the group, but they were tired from the hunt and couldn't catch up to bit and snap at the intruding demons. Yami saw that the hunters were all big and black, and wouldn't stop going after the group no matter how tired, he gave Seto a curt nod that they can kill them. Marik, Kouga, Akefia, Seto and Shadow ended the wild dance on the snow by biting the hunter's throats, instantly killing them.

The group let out a challenging howl, daring the rest of the enemy to come and fight. Within a few minutes, starving, big and black wolves and foxes came running towards the group. Almost immediately the fast running group was in a draw with the others. Seto gave the ok howl to Yukito, who holwed towards the path to the rest of the pack. A few of the demons in the first group had to retreat to Ryou and Asa, as the others blocked the way to the healers.

Kouga, being the fastest, ran circles around two wolves, getting them dizzy. Once the two fell down from being dizzy and confused, Kouga launched an attack at both of them, snapping his teeth at one throat as one of his paws strangled the other's throat. Two down, more to go.

Yugi and his group howled as they appeared, joining into the fight. Immediately Joey helped Seto as Kito and Moro worked together to bring down three wolves twice their own size. Once the black warriors were done with, the pack howled for Aknudin to come out of hiding and fight. Finally Aknudin and his most fearful and strongest followers appeared, growling and snarling.

Aknudin was very big, bigger than any other wolf, grey patched over his once black fur, his left eyelid was closed due to loosing the eye in the battle against his brother. Scars from many battles batted the old leader's fur, instead of two tails he has three. Long fangs and claws that can cut through flesh and bone. Dartz is a dark blue with one blue eye and yellow the other, broad shoulders with long fangs. Levaithan is bigger than Dartz, he has two long tails, and longer fangs. Aknudin started to attack Seto, but Yami got into the way.

"It's not him you're fighting, its me you bastard! After all, wouldn't you want to fight the alpha male leader?" Yami growled.

Aknudin gasped. "You're not with Seto?"

Yami chuckled as he launched an attack, Aknudin dodged and snapped. Yami twisted in the air to get away. "Of course not. And we have more advantages than you, now its time for you to die!"

The two leaders launched brutal attacks at each other, snapping and biting, growling and howling in pain when they ripped part of each other's fur off or bit and drew blood. Yami's eyes glowed a bright red, and the red aura soon consumed his body as the glowing gold eye appeared on his forhead. The leader's fangs and claws grew sharper as he leaped out of Aknudin's attacks.

Soon Aknudin became a little tired of launching attacks, as he was loosin blood as well. He stopped and let Yami come to him. Instead, Yami stayed a few feet away, opening his mouth to let out an attack.

_"Thunder Force Strike_!" Yami shouted as he launched the attack, Aknudin didn't have time to leap out of the way. A horrible scream was heard, and then the attack dissapated. Revealing Aknudin still standing, but legs shuddering from the powerful attack.

Then Aknudin with Dartz, Leviathan, and Zork attacked Yami on all four sides. Yami stood there, waiting until the right moment. When the four were close enough, Yami transformed himself to look like Dartz. And now the five collided, becoming confused as to who is Dartz. The big, black wolves attacked the real Dartz as Yami changed back, attacking Leviathan at the throat.

Leviathan struggled, and fell limp as Dartz fell to the ground, too injured to fight anymore. Yami then fought Zork as Aknudin shouted orders at Dartz. The two were engaged with a very bloody battle. Then with the help from Akefia, both Yami and Akefia defeated Zork. Yami turned towards Aknudin as Akefia battled with a female black wolf.

Yami leaped at Aknudin, biting and tearing at the left ear. Aknudin howled in pain as he struggled to get free. The struggle ended when Yami ripped half of the ear off. Aknudin could feel his ripped ear pound as if it has a heart, stinging as blood came from the wound. Yami spat out the ear, and launched another attack.

Aknudin leaped out of the way, snapping at Yami's throat. The attack pushed Yami to the ground as he felt himself being suffocated from the bite on the neck. Aknudin laughed as he kept his fangs there, biting harder as Yami tried to kick the other's stomach to get the other away from him.

Yami yelped as he felt the fangs going deeper, drawing more blood. Suddenly a yelping battle cry was heard, and the scent of a male coyote filled the younger leader's nose. Valon attacked Aknudin's stomach, clinging on with all four claws as he growled and bit at the stomach. Mai snarled as she bit onto one of Aknudin's hind legs, Yugi leaped onto the old leader's back, biting the back of the neck.

That was when the old leader let go of Yami, tossing and turning to get himself free of the three smaller demons. Yami quickly got up, and attacked Aknudin. This resulted in all five demons falling to the ground. The two leaders got up and battled again, but it didn't last long as they pulled each other over a hill and into the rushing, cold, black river.

* * *

Me: don't kill me! runs and hides

Review plz!


	12. Kiss From A Rose

Me: here's the next chappie! enjoy!

WARNING: YAOI! there, u've been warned. but just to say so u might not get mad at me for mentioning this, I only had 30 minutes left until I go to bed and so if its crappy, don't EVER use the time to review to check over my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Yugioh or anything that has to do with "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal.

**Chapter 12 **Kiss From A Rose

* * *

Yami found himself struggling for his life as the cold river is doing its best to freeze the foxe's bloodstream, and pushing water over his head to drag him down the his death. He didn't know what happened to Aknudin, but condiering he's old, he wouldn't last long in the river. Yami pumped all four legs, trying to keep at least his nose above the rushing surface. His ten tails lashing out trying to help keep him up.

The fighting of the two packs stopped, and followed a whimpering Yugi and a limping Dartz, Seto and Joey not far behind. All four ran at full speed, despite their injuries. Soon they were all by the river, running alongside it to find either of the leaders and help the surviving one out. Suddenly they saw the sharp head of Yami, trying his best to keep his head up and find a way out of the water.

Red eyes widen and ears pulled back in fear, Yami noticed that there was a water fall ahead. As the leader got closer to the end, the river won and dragged him under. Yugi yelped and howled for his leader to come back up. Seto was about to jump into the river but stopped when he saw a ghost like foxes and a wolf appear. A familiar scent filled Seto's nostrils as a white female fox demon stepped in front of him.

The black fox female and a grey wolf jumped into the river, never making a splash. A few minutes later they appeared again, holding up a tired out Yami who is coughing up water as he gasped for air. Without much trouble, the fox and the wolf brought the leader to shore, helping him steady his shaking and weakened legs. Yami shivered as the cold air hit him like a boulder with a knife stabbing him everywhere.

Yugi instantly went to his mate's side, his warm fur helping Yami get over the coldness a little. Yami's eye lids became heavy, and the leader found himself wanting nothing more than sleep. His eyes closed, submitting himself to his much wanted sleep.

_"Not yet young one, wake up. Wake up sleepy head." _said a familiar, female voice in his ear. Yami groaned, trying to move his head to keep away his ear from the voice.

_"If you fall asleep, you may never wake up. Now come on, you have a pack to run and fix." _said another familiar voice, this time a male.

Yami groaned, he knew they were right, he has a pack to lead, and a mate he loves. He began struggling to open his eyes, and to move his legs. Yugi whimpers as he nudges his mate encouragingly, as two spirits talked to him, trying to wake him up. Mai and Valon walked up to the fox, yipping and yapping, trying to make as much noise to help the leader to get annoyed and suddenly wake up.

It seemed to work, for Yami sat up, his eyes slightly open this time as he growled in annoyance. Yugi helped his mate up and let the other lean against him, helping him stand up. The warriors of the pack stepped out of the way as their new leaders made their way towards the dens. Yami howled in victory, his friends and his new pack howled with him. The females appeared, relieved that they have a new, and better leader.

"What did Aknudin do to the kits and pups he took away?" Yami asked.

"He killed them. We heard them screaming for their mothers." answered a yearling kit with one eye. The other eye was deeply infected to the point it can't be saved.

Yami was shocked. "Asa, Mahaado, Ryou, go around the pack and help anyone who needs medical attention."

The three healers nodded, and went around to help the pack. Ryou helped the yearling with an infected eye first. The whole pack, besides the ones that were under Yami's reign outside the valley, watched in shock as their new leaders walked around, trying to help others and ignoring their own wounds. Soon, within a few days, the pack relaxed as their leaders rested.

------------------------------------------

Yami and Yugi spent most of the time in their new den resting. Then came Yugi's heat in the mating season. Many lone males were chased away by Yami to keep them away from his mate. He then made a rule that no lone male is aloud anywhere near the mating dens until they have their own mate. Yami couldn't help but love his mate's heat scent, it was almost as sweet and alluring than his own scent. It was driving the leader crazy with the scent.

One day, after hunting dinner, the leaders turned into their human forms, as they pushed the boulder door in front of their den. Suddenly Yugi found himself on his back, his hips being straddled as he felt Yami nipping at his neck. Yugi turned his head slightly, giving Yami a better outlook of his neck. The taller chuckled, making Yugi shiver as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, making Yami growl.

"Yugi, are you sure you want this when I can easily hurt you?" Yami asks.

Yugi smiled. "I know what you're capable of, but I also know that we both want it."

The smaller proved his point by grinding his hips against the other's, earning a growl. Yami bit down on the other's neck, earing a slight yelp. Tasting blood, Yami pulled away and started licking the wound, feeling sorry for causing it. Yugi smiled, nuzzling at his mate's chin as Yami continued to lick the wound until there was no longer any blood drawn from it.

Pulling away from the soft neck, Yami leaned forward to fiercely kiss the soft pink lips. Yugi kissed back with the same passion and love, willingly granting his lover entrance to his mouth. Yami moaned as his tongue explored the moist cavern, one of his hands going lower to prepare Yugi. Once the smaller was prepared, Yami pulled away from Yugi's lips and with a swift movement, entered the other.

Yugi screamed as Yami groaned, the leader gave his smaller lover butterfly kisses along the chin and neck. As Yugi calmed down, his lover started moving slowly as he groaned. Yugi's breaths came out in pants and gasps, wanting more of the pleasure that's slowly building up as Yami growled, going faster and harder.

When Yami got Yugi to screaming for more as he became a little more vocal, both went wild. Yami growling as his lover screamed in pleasure, bringing his legs over Yami's shoulders to get the other deeper. Groaning louder, Yami bit onto Yugi's neck again, producing a scream of both pain and pleasure from the smaller. One of Yami's hands started pumping Yugi's weeping member, creating more screams of pleasure.

Alas the pleasure didn't last long, as Yugi's vision turned white as he released inot Yami's hand. A few seconds later Yami came right after, screaming the other's name and then collapsed on top of Yugi. Both stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath as they implant the memory inside their head to treasure. Yami gently nuzzled the other's neck, his tongue going over the bites that were deep and drawing out blood.

Yugi moaned slightly, hearing the other pur in pleasure as the smaller felt his eyelids becoming droopy. Wrapping his legs around Yami's waist, Yugi hugged the other closer. Yami chuckled, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Hm? Yes Tenshi?" Yami answered.

"Ashiteru."

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "Ashiteru, Aibou."

Yugi smiled. "Sing me a song?"

Yami chuckled.

_You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows, my eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom of the grave.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
I've been kissed by a rose._

Before Yami could even finish the song, Yugi was fast asleep. Smiling, the leader nuzzled his lover on the cheek. Planting a small kiss on Yugi's forehead, and Yami gently switched their positions without waking up the smaller and let his chest be a pillow for Yugi. Closing his eyes, Yami fell asleep.

* * *

Me: well there ya go! next chappie is the last, and it has a wonderful surprise!

Review plz!


	13. Happiness From the Smallest

Me: here's the last chappy.XD and thanks goes to everyone who reviewed! and as a bonus, I tried to make the chappie as long as possible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 13 **Happiness From the Smallest

* * *

During the rest of the winter, the pack has been getting better and better. And with so many members in the pack, they had to make a plan as to seperate the pack in half. One living at one half of the valley, the other pack in the other half. The valley itself is the biggest it can get, so there's plenty of room for two packs to get along. It took a few arguements, but Dartz agreed to be the leader of the second pack.

At first the pack thought it should be Seto, but he made it sure that he's not interested. For once Yami was surprised of how much Seto hated being a leader. And so during the few days when the snow is starting to melt for the upcoming spring, Dartz lead half of the pack to uncharted territory. But everyone was happy that there's more room and less mouths to feed.

One night as it rained, the expecting mothers are becoming even more anxious to deliver the newborns. Especially the first time mothers. That includes Yami's mate, Yugi.

"Yami." Yugi growled as he looked up at the other.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami replied.

"Next time you're gonna be the one delivering." Yugi growled.

Yami chuckled. "I might as well, little one."

Yugi smiled. "And we'll enjoy makin' them I'll make sure of that."

Yami blushed as he rubbed Yugi's _very_ swollen stomach. The leader doesn't know if his lover knows it, but he has more than at least three kits in him. Yami can't wait to see them. He hopes that one of them looks like Yugi. Both smiled when they felt the little ones kick in repsonse to Yami's hand.

"They love you." Yugi giggled.

"Not just me, but you too, my little tenshi." Yami whispered, nuzzling his mate's soft neck.

"Ashiteru, Yami-koi." Yugi whispered, his eyes drooping.

"Ashiteru, Yugi-tenshi." Yami said, kissing the other's lips. Yugi kissed back, moaning as he willingly gave his mate entrance. Both moaned as their tongues met, almost instantly they felt the kits kick in excitement. Yami pulled away, wrapping his arms around the smaller's body. Watching as Yugi fell asleep, Yami let his eyes drop and let sleep take over.

----------------------------------

The next day neither Yugi nor did any of the expecting mothers left their dens. That day Ryou and Mahaado were busy helping any expecting mothers that are having trouble. Asa moved with Dartz, it was fair that the other half of the pack has a healer with them. As Yami hunted, he couldn't help but feel excited and yet worried. His head being filled with questions that aren't helping.

Will he be a good father? Will they love him? What if something bad happens? Can he keep his family and his pack happy? Every question that ran through his head didn't help, as he became more nervous. Seto noticed his leader's nervousness.

"Yami, take it easy. You'll be just fine, and so will Yugi." Seto snickered.

"But what if something bad happens? What if they hate me?" Yami asked.

"Yami, calm down." Seto said, stopping as Yami did as well.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Yami asked, his voice faltered at the word 'mistake'.

Seto sighed, buying himself time to answer. "Yami, it wouldn't have worked out."

"I don't mean that you baka." Yami chuckled.

Seto smirked. "Then what do you mean?"

"About having kits."

"Yami, you love Yugi, he loves you. And besides, this whole pack is talking about what their leader's kits will look like." Seto pointed out.

"I guess you do make a point." Yami chuckled.

"Come on, let's go back. Joey takes the whole early morning for the pups." Seto said.

"And how do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Asa said that when a mother gives birth for the first time, then he or she will give birth during the same time as the first time." Seto answered.

When the two arrived at the dens, there were lots of excited fathers howling and wagging their tails as they got to look at their little ones. Yami and Seto peeked into Joey's den, seeing him with four newborn pups. Three of them are cute little girls, the biggest pup is a little boy. Seto gave his mate continuous licks of affection while Joey laughed.

Yami smiled at the two, sniffing each pup and left towards his own den. His nervousness coming back. As the leader got closer to his den, his nervousness showed in a very strong scent that almost all of the nearby dens can smell it. They didn't complain, for they know how a first timer father gets nervous.

The leader peeked into the den, hearing kits mewling as they suckled. There, snuggling against Yugi's white belly, are six, beautiful kits. Yugi smiled as he looked up at his mate, giggling when he was being covered with licks of affection and love. After the shower of licks, Yami sniffed each kit, keeping their different scent planted into his memory as he looked lovingly at the mewling kits.

All six kits were small and fragile, their eyes closed like any other newborn kit. Each one beautiful with its own different coat color, Yami's nervousness turns to happiness and to protect. Protect each and one of these kits, as well as his mate.

"They're beautiful, koi." Yami whispered.

"And look what my new power is with my new tail." Yugi announces, taking the said tail and slightly rubbing the tail over each kit, and each becoming human. Yami's eyes widened. Each kit looked like a combination of both parents. But two stand out, a girl who looks like Yugi with the same, amethyst eyes. Yami transformed to his human form, nuzzling the little girl's cheek as she squealed, drooling cutely.

Yugi giggled, he can tell that she's going to be dady's little girl.

"Looks like I got my wish, one of our kits looks like you." Yami chuckled.

"And so have I, look at this little one." Yugi said, pointing his nose at the little boy who looks like Yami. The child was starting to cry as tears formed under his closed eyes. Cooing soflty, Yami reached over and tickled the little one's nose. Crimson eyes opened, blinking at the finger, then giggled at the ticklish sensation. Yami noticed that his son's skin was bronze.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, noticing his love's look of surprise and sorrow.

"Atemu. His name is Atemu, after his honorable grandfather who died protecting his family and pack, murdered by Aknudin." Yami said, a tear falling from his cheek.

Yugi is surprised, this is the first time for Yami to say anything about his family other than his cousin, brother, and uncle.

"Yami...I'm so sorry." Yugi gulped.

Yami used one of his tails to rub over Yugi, turning his mate into his human form. Kissing his mate's loft lips, giving Yugi reassurance that everything will be all right.

"No more secrets. My father, my mother, everyone in my family are from the royal blood line of the kitsune(1) tribe. Our family joined with the wolf demon tribe to keep each other safe, a deal that made this pack that we know now." Yami said when he pulled away.

Yugi was too shocked to reply.

"I know I should've told you sooner but...I was afraid of how you'll respond. I'm so sorry, but I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that. Please forgive me." Yami pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ssh, Yami, I forgive you. As long as you're being trutheful with me, I love you too." Yugi whispered, kissing away the tears from his mate.

"The ghosts, back when the three who saved you, were the two that stood by you your parents?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and the one that stood by Seto, was Kisara. She was Seto's other cousin, and my distant cousin." Yami explained.

"That's why he was too shocked to help you." Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled. "Yea, we're not gonna let him forget now aren't we?"

"I don't think so." Yugi said, kissing his love with much passion and love. Yami kissed back with the same passion and love, letting Yugi push him on his back. Straddling his love's hips, Yugi chuckled as he looked down at a shocked Yami.

"Yugi-koi, the kits." Yami moaned.

"Yes I know, I just want a little fun for you. Payback for letting be the first to have kits." Yugi said, wiping his tail over the kits, turning them from human to foxes.

"Then what's the payback love?" Yami asked, almost too eager for the treatment.

"Where we left off back in autumn." Yugi whispered into Yami's ear before nipping it. Yami shivered as he moaned.

"Y-Yugi...mm...the kits...ah!" Yami managed to say.

Yugi growled as he got up and pushed the boulder to cover the den. He then gently moved the kits to the back, where its warmest in the den. Yami chuckled as he was being moved towards the boulder, shuddering as his body felt the coldness coming from the boulder.

"Yugi, its cold." Yami hissed, arching his back to help relieve his body from the cold. Yugi giggled, pushing Yami's back on the ground, nipping at his mate's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll warm up, love." Yugi whispered, recieving a moan and a shudder.

-----------------------------------------

Yugi kissed his love, silencing the scream of pleasure as he hit Yami's sweet spot. Just as he was about to pull away, Yami released, his body shuddering from the hard orgasm. Chuckling, Yugi pulled away.

"Yugi...ah!...don't...mn...stop...please..." Yami begged.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami, I'm can't hold back...gods!"

Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist, pulling him deeper as their lips met again. Both screaming into the kiss upon Yugi's release. The two pulled away from the kiss as Yugi pulled out of his love. Both gasping for air as Yami's head buzzed, his body numb.

"Gods...Yugi...I feel...like I came out...from a frozen ice burg..." Yami gasped out.

"I'm sorry love. I guess I was too hard on ya." Yugi said, kissing his mate's cheeks, forehead, then lips. Yami kissed back, suddenly feeling tired. Pulling back, Yami sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Yami, I can't carry you, come on, we don't want you to get sick now don't we?" Yugi whispered, Yami groaned as he allowed his mate to help him up and move closer to the sleeping kits.

Transforming to his demon form, Yugi gently pulled the kits and Yami to him. Before he fully closed his eyes, he transformed into his demon form, covering his mate and the kits with his tails. The leader made sure that there was enough air space for the kits to breath and not suffocate. With that, Yami fell asleep, a few minutes later, Yugi let sleep take over.

The two leaders lead a long and perfect life with the pack, and raised many loved kits. Both take turns to give birth to the kits. The two packs are happy, they come to the other's aid when they need back up on attacks, or of a sudden disease that suddenly broke out. Even after death of their lovable leaders, the two packs lived on as two loving families working together to keep the valley, and make everyone at peace and happy.

* * *

Me: well there's the end!

1) Kitsune - "fox" in Japanese

Review plz!

Takabi Tenshi


End file.
